Through the eyes of the Artist
by Torchwhovian
Summary: "His vessel wanted this. He wanted this, he realized as he lowered his head to press his lips gently to hers. This woman could see past his mistake to the angel within. Maybe, just maybe she could be his redemption."
1. Chapter 1

Felicity stared at the bartender then her eyes went back to the sketch pad in front of her, shading in the dark shadows under his eyes. Her teeth clenched around the spare pencil in her mouth as she worked, looking from the bartender then back to her paper. She came in to Joe's Spot, a country bar near her house, every Friday. She hated country music but the people there were always good subjects to draw.

"Can I get you anything else?" The bartender asked, picking up her empty glass.

"Can I have another Long Island Iced Tea?" Felicity asked politely, taking the pencil out of her mouth, and he nodded. When he turned his back, she sighed and muttered under her breath. "I can't get the eyes right."

"Are you waiting for someone?" The bartender asked her as he replaced her glass in front of her.

"Nope. Just observing the masses." Felicity took a glance around the full bar before turning the page. "They make for interesting subject matter."

"I see." He turned away and said nothing more. Felicity wanted to get his eyes right so she cleared her throat and spoke.

"Can I see your eyes?" She asked, the tips of her ears turning red when he turned to look quizzically at her. She fumbled to turn back to her drawing of him and pointed to his eyes. "I've been trying but I can't get your eyes right."

"Why depict me?"

"There's something about you." She said, watching his eyes as she tried to memorize every detail. "A heaviness or sorrow that's interesting."

He didn't reply but held her gaze a few moments longer. It was enough time and she turned her attention back to her drawing, adjusting it as needed before she was happy with it. Smiling at the finished product, she took several large gulps of her drink then tore the page from her book. Pulling some money from her wallet she tossed it on the bar, along with the page.

-0-

Ezekiel watched the girl leave and picked up the money for her bill, examining the drawing she had left. She had signed the bottom with her phone number and a message. _In case you need to talk about what's weighing you down. _

Metatron had ordered that he stay here until he was told otherwise. Between the tasks Metatron set for him, Ezekiel had a lot of time to reflect on his commander's plan. It was going to be worth the effort to prove himself worthy of Heaven and make up for his lack of judgment that occurred so many centuries ago.

"Hey!" He heard a woman shout from outside. "Leave him alone!"

Metatron's orders or no, he was still an angel and it was his duty to help humanity so he went outside to find Felicity pushing several teenagers away from a small kitten in the road. "Is there a problem?"

The teenagers saw his size and did the math, knowing they couldn't handle him even if he was hurt so they ran.

"Are you all right?" Ezekiel asked Felicity as she knelt by the kitten.

"I'm fine but they were throwing rocks at this poor thing." Felicity picked it up, cooing softly in it's ear and trying to determine the extent of it's injuries. This didn't appear to be the first time that someone had abused it. It's fur was clumpy and had patches missing, blood spread through the fur. "It's okay. You're going to be okay."

Ezekiel watched her as she comforted the small creature, using a corner of her own shirt to wipe away the blood on it.

"Thanks for the backup." Felicity smiled up at him once she was satisfied with the kitten's cleanliness. "I don't think they would have listened to me."

"It was no problem." Ezekiel replied evenly.

"I'm Felicity." She introduced herself.

"I am Ezekiel."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ezekiel." Felicity extended a free hand and he shook it cautiously. "I better get this little guy home. He looks like he could use a little TLC."

She walked to her car and placed the kitten on the passenger seat carefully and Ezekiel went back into the bar to finish his shift and await further orders.

**A/N: There's not enough Ezekiel (real identity will remain hidden just in case anybody hasn't seen season 9) love going around so I thought I'd add to the already small pile. Please feel free to review on your way out. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ezekiel watched the people in the park as they walked their dogs and their children played. It was one of his few truly free moments and he loved watching humanity. They were flawed but for each corrupted human, there were multiple friendly ones. Felicity had been an obvious example of the latter, her soul was bright and pure.

The park had several homeless and destitute humans scattered around the edge, begging for a few spare coins to buy a meal. He assisted, healing where he could, but he had no need for money so he carried none. A dog barked and the homeless turned toward the sound and the girl carrying a cardboard box. She smiled widely at Ezekiel as she approached him. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Felicity." Ezekiel cocked his head to the side slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Everybody needs help now and again." She reached into the box and pulled out a paper bag, handing it to one of the homeless men. "I'm just helping those who need it."

"Thank you, Felicity." One smiled broadly, several teeth missing from his mouth.

"No problem, Anthony." Felicity gave him a bottle of water then spoke to Ezekiel. "Grab a bag and start passing them out, muscles."

Her tone was teasing and he hesitantly picked up a bag and gave it to a man named Mark. Soon enough all of the bags were gone. Felicity spent a little more time talking to the group of men before saying her goodbyes and calling her German Shepard to her. The dog, named Angel, came running as soon as she whistled.

"Thanks for your help." Felicity told Ezekiel as she tossed the box into a dumpster. "Most of those guys are great guys, they just made a few mistakes. Trusted the wrong people."

"What do you mean?" Ezekiel asked her carefully.

"Well, Anthony lost everything when his business went bankrupt. He asked his vice president to invest in the stock market but instead, he took everything and ran. His wife divorced him, the bank foreclosed on his house, and his business is gone." Felicity sighed, shoving her hands in her pockets. "I've been talking your ear off. I'm sure you have better things to do than listen to me jabber."

"Yes." Ezekiel had caught sight of Metatron several yards ahead of them.

"Okay." Felicity said, surprised at his abrupt answer. He started to walk away but she stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm and he looked back at her in surprise. He hadn't had a kind touch in centuries. "I meant what I said at the bar. If you need somebody to talk to, I'm a pretty good listener."

"You do not know me." Ezekiel reminded her stiffly.

"Doesn't mean you don't need to talk." Felicity dug in her pocket for a scrap of paper and a pen, scrawling her home address on the paper then handed it to Ezekiel. "Just in case."

"You would give your location to a strange man?" Ezekiel asked.

"Not all of them." Felicity smiled, her blue eyes twinkling. She patted her dog's head fondly. "Besides, I have my guardian Angel here. Take care of yourself, Ezekiel."

Ezekiel watched her walk away from him before he went to join Metatron. He gave him a new task, a new name for him to eliminate. He sighed. He didn't want to kill any more but he had to follow Metatron's orders. It was not an angel he was familiar with and it was easy enough. His mind kept traveling back to Felicity's words. She would not be so kind to him if she knew who he was, what he had done.

-0-

It was dark when Felicity was walking home from her art gallery, locking the door behind her and shoving her keys in her pocket. She liked the city at night, the lights all lit and the nightlife at full blast. It was dangerous to walk alone after dark but she was only going as far as her car which was only a few blocks away in the parking garage. She could see her car when she heard footsteps behind her and someone shoved her against a nearby truck.

"Give me your purse and phone." A shaky male voice ordered, pressing a gun against her lower back.

"Okay." Felicity said calmly. Her movements were slow and deliberate as she lifted the strap from around her shoulders. She started to reach into her pocket for her phone when the man saw the movement and thought she was going for a weapon. Fire burned through her back when he pulled the trigger. She fell to the ground and heard footsteps running away as her body started to go into shock. She was bleeding out on the pavement, whimpering softly. She prayed silently as she started to feel tired. _"Somebody help me. Please."_

-0-

Ezekiel heard her prayer and flew to the parking garage, finding her in a puddle of her own blood. He clenched his jaw as he knelt next to her and pressed a gentle hand to her lower back, healing the gunshot wound quickly. She had lost a lot of blood and he did not want to leave her on the garage floor. He dug the scrap of paper with her address on it from his pocket and memorized the address then gathered her into his arms and flew her there. He carried her inside and found her bedroom, placing her on the bed and covering her with the blanket he found.

Her room was a reflection of her, easels set up in the various corners of the room and sketches she had drawn littered the walls. There were pictures of herself and, he assumed, her friends. Felicity murmured softly as her eyes fluttered open. She sat up, rubbing her lower back, groaning. "What happened?"

"You were shot." Ezekiel said, his back still to her as he examined the sketches. "I healed you."

"Thank you." Felicity responded as she got off the bed, stripping the bloody sheets from the mattress. "That prompts my next question though: how exactly did you heal me?"

Ezekiel moved so she could retrieve clean sheets from her dresser and watched as she redressed the bed. "I'm an angel."

Felicity's movements paused as she looked at him carefully. "Like a real angel? From Heaven?"

"Yes."

"Angels are real. Right." She smoothed the sheets as she muttered to herself. When she was satisfied with the appearance of the bed, she let out a deep breath. "Thank you for healing me. How can I repay you?"

"There is no need." Ezekiel assured her.

"Let me at least make you dinner." Felicity offered.

"Angels do not need to eat." Ezekiel replied.

"That makes sense...I guess." She said, taking a few steps toward him with a smile. She placed her hands against his chest as she rose up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "I owe you one, Ezekiel."

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who have followed/favorited/read this story. Reviews are always welcome and I don't bruise easily so please feel free to leave a review. I love you guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

Metatron had been looking for a way to further ensure the loyalty of the other factions of fallen angels and he believed he had found one in Felicity Reynolds but first he needed to test his theory. In order to do so, he'd have to travel to her. A little tedious but as he walked around her art gallery, examining the pieces that were on display, he could sense that she was what he thought. The emotion she managed to capture in the drawings were truly fascinating. He was looking at one of the sketches she had drawn, an elderly man holding his wife's hand in a hospital bed, when she spotted him and joined him.

"A moving piece." Metatron complimented her. "Did you know them?"

"Yes. They had been my neighbors when I was a little girl. He caught me sneaking into their garden at sunset, trying to capture the perfect lighting on his roses." Felicity smiled at the memory. "Ever since then, they had encouraged me to capture what I could and this moment was no exception."

Metatron nodded and sniffled, false tears gleaming in his eyes. "It reminds me of my dear departed wife."

"Are you all right?" Felicity asked, placing a kind hand on his arm. He felt a calm pushing through his mind and he smiled inwardly. He had been correct.

He took a deep breath and smiled at her. "Yes. Thank you Miss-"

"Reynolds." Felicity shook his hand. "Felicity Reynolds. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine." Metatron replied politely. From the outside, she wasn't overly impressive. Attractive yes, with chocolate brown hair that made her blue eyes seem brighter. She was tall for a human and her body would be considered appealing to a human male, even if it wasn't to his tastes. But inside—the things her mind was capable of—that was the truly remarkable aspect of her.

-0-

Metatron handed Ezekiel another yellow card with a name on it.

"You want me to kill her?" Ezekiel asked, reading the name.

"No. I want you to recruit her." Metatron corrected as he sat down in front of his typewriter. "She's going to be very useful as long as she's on our side."

"Why?"

"She's a psychic empath." Metatron giggled gleefully and rubbed his hands together. "She doesn't even realize what she is so that's why we need to get to her before anybody else does—and train her."

"What if she does not want to come with me?" Ezekiel asked, tucking the card into his jacket pocket.

"Then make her." Metatron ordered.

-0-

Metatron hadn't been the only angel to find Felicity. A small factionless group had been granted permission to possess the group of her homeless friends and they came to find her at her home.

"Hi, guys." Felicity called when she saw them as they approached. She got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and her dog started to growl. "What's up?"

"We know what you are." Anthony said, grabbing her arm. "You're going to help us."

"I'll do what I can." Felicity said evenly. "What do you need?"

"Let her go." Ezekiel's voice made them all turn. He had a strange metal blade in his hand and Anthony looked scared. "Release her and I will allow you to live."

"Ezekiel, what's going on?" Felicity asked, fear in her voice when Anthony pressed his own blade against her throat.

"I will not ask again." Ezekiel told the angels.

"We know what she is and she is going to help us get back to Heaven." Anthony said. "We mean her no harm but we will hurt her if we have no other choice."

"Anthony, please let me go." Felicity said with a quiver to her voice and to her surprise, he did. "Okay. Why don't we all put down the freaky knives and go our separate ways? Nobody gets hurt, nobody dies."

"I cannot allow that." Ezekiel said to her, stalking closer to the group of four angels in her front yard. They were obviously terrified of him.

"Are they angels?" Felicity asked Ezekiel, moving to the front of the group as they backed away from Ezekiel. He nodded but didn't take his eyes off his brothers. "Let them go, please."

"They would have killed you."

Felicity shook her head, holding his gaze. "They're scared, terrified of you. Scared people do stupid things but they meant me no harm, right?"

Anthony nodded. "We only wanted her help."

"Let me help them and then they'll go." Felicity requested.

"You cannot give them the help they need in your current state." Ezekiel shook his head. He walked around Felicity and told the angels to find Metatron, perhaps he could help them and they disappeared.

"What did you mean by 'my current state'?"

"There is much to explain." Ezekiel said.

"Would you mind explaining then?" Felicity asked, going inside her house and Ezekiel following.

"You are special."

"Thanks but flattery will get you nowhere."

Ezekiel cocked his head to one side, not understanding her comment. "I did not flatter-"

"Continue, please." Felicity interrupted.

"You are a psychic empath. It is why you feel emotions so strongly and the need to help is overwhelming." Ezekiel replied. "Your abilities are of practically no use at the moment but with training, you can learn to control it, the emotions of others, and much more. There are angels who would kill you and you cannot trust them all."

"How do I know if I can trust you?" Felicity asked, a little overwhelmed with this information. "How do I know you won't kill me?"

"Because I still believe in the original mission of the angels. We are to protect humanity and serve Heaven." Ezekiel replied. "I will not harm you but you must come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"A place where you can learn to control your empathic abilities."

"Will I be able to help other people once I learn how to handle these...abilities?"

"In time, yes."

Felicity took a few minutes to think but nodded. "Do I need to bring anything with me?"

"No."

"What about my pets?"

"They will be taken care of." Ezekiel assured her. "We must go."

She followed him to his car and buckled her seat belt, settling into the seat quietly as he started to drive.

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who followed/favorited/read/reviewed this story. You guys are awesome. Please feel free to leave a review on your way out. **

**OriginalsTVAddict: I don't really base my characters off any celebrities. There is a bit of a description of Felicity in this chapter. Thank you for your review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Metatron had wanted Felicity to help him of her own free will so the living quarters he gave her were luxurious. "I hope everything is to your liking."

She took in the room; the largest bed she had ever seen, a beautiful fireplace taking up the most of one wall, a window overlooking a garden, and in one corner sat an easel with a canvas already resting on it. A black box sat on the table next to the easel and she opened it, finding oil pastels, paints, charcoal, and brushes. "This is too much. I could never accept this."

"Of course you can." Metatron said, waving her concerns away.

Felicity closed the box and turned to the angel. "Why am I here?"

"My dear, you have a remarkable gift." Metatron told her. "With practice, your abilities could allow you to extraordinary things."

"I know what I'm capable of." Felicity replied, ignoring the growing lump in her throat. "What do you want with me?"

"I just want your help." Metatron had been wrong when he assumed she had no idea of her abilities but that was a minor bump in the road. "What has Gadreel told you?"

"Gadreel?" She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Who's Gadreel?"

"I forgot. He told you his name was Ezekiel." Metatron chuckled. "The angels were cast out of Heaven and I want to make sure only the worthy enter it again. I will be their leader and keep order."

"Where do I come in?"

"I just want you to make sure that no one is lying to me and to help prevent some of the more erratic angels from ruining it for the others." Metatron said. He watched her mull over the decision silently; weighing her options.

"If I do help you and open myself up to this, then I want your word that no one will be harmed." Felicity demanded. "You won't ask me to control the minds of others."

"You have my word, Miss Reynolds." Metatron promised with a smile. "Make yourself at home and if you need anything, feel free to ask Ingrid or Gadreel."

-0-

She had just spent two days in a car with a very solemn angel and Felicity needed a shower. Luckily, there was a bathroom attached to her bedroom and it was just as impressive as the rest of her quarters. There was a clawfoot bathtub with silver shower fixtures, a round mirror with fantastic lighting and a large sink with silver fixtures. The cold tile of the floor was soothing under her feet as she ran the water, discarding her clothes while she waited for it to warm up. She stepped under the hot spray, letting it work out the ache in her muscles caused by sitting in a car as she pondered what she agreed to.

Felicity hadn't used her empathic abilities in ten years, not since she was 18 years old. She had made a mistake and it had terrified her, making her lock them away deep inside of her. The water turned cold suddenly and she moved to get out of the icy water, turning the tap off and wrapping a towel around her.

"I should have brought a suitcase." Felicity muttered to herself, jumping when there was a knock on the door.

"I was asked to bring you these clothes." A female voice said through the door and Felicity opened it a crack, wide enough to take the clothes.

"Thank you." Felicity replied. "What's your name?"

"Ingrid. If you require anything else, just let me know." A door opened and closed then silence.

Felicity examined the clothes she had been given. A lavender v neck t shirt, jeans, and a pair of black and white Converse. She dressed quickly and exited the bathroom, towel drying her hair as she looked out the window.

"I don't understand why Gadreel is here." An angel said outside of her door, unaware that she could hear them. "He cannot be trusted."

The voice faded as the angels walked away and Felicity decided to take advantage of the art supplies that were given to her, grabbing the oil pastels and the sketch pad before trying to find her way outside. It took a few tries and but she eventually made it outside to the garden and sat underneath a weeping willow, examining the foliage in front of her. She used her fingers to blend the colors of the leaves on a tree, lost in the beauty of the garden. When her drawing was done and she was happy with it, she went back inside and attempted to find her room. After making several wrong turns, she turned a corner and bumped into someone, her pastels and drawing clattering to the floor.

"I'm sorry." Felicity apologized, dropping to pick up her supplies. "I got lost."

"Why are you apologizing for being lost?" Gadreel asked, helping her stand up.

"Because...nevermind." She sighed. "Can you help me find my room?"

Gadreel nodded and led her back to her room silently. Felicity didn't miss the looks the other angels gave him.

"Why don't the other angels trust you?" She blurted quickly.

Gadreel sighed and opened her door, allowing her to walk through before he did and closed the door behind him. "Are you familiar with the story of the serpent and the garden?"

"Adam and Eve?" She asked for clarification and Gadreel nodded. "Um...there was a serpent who snuck into the garden and tricked Eve into eating from the forbidden tree. Right?"

"I was guarding the garden and allowed the serpent in." Gadreel said. "The angels see me as a traitor."

"Tell me the whole story." Felicity asked.

"Why?" Gadreel asked.

Felicity sat on the bed and placed her art supplies next to her. "There's more to it. I know there is."

Gadreel let out a deep breath before starting his story. "I loved humanity. Truly, I did and still do. Adam and Eve were the first of God's new creation and they were his favorites. I was placed at the Garden's entrance and told to not let any evil in. The Garden was truly beautiful; so many different trees and flowers gave them a home to live. When Lucifer approached me at my post, he told me that he had been sent to give a gift to Eve but there was a wicked gleam in his eye. I refused to let him pass and he drew his angel blade and attacked me. I fought him off the best that I was able but he was an archangel and much stronger than I. He wounded me badly and before he entered the Garden, he healed me enough so I would live but was still weak. Michael brought me before God and I was sentenced to imprisonment, remembered only for the fall of humanity."

He paused to look at Felicity, who had remained silent but her hands were moving in definite strokes across her sketch pad. She rubbed her fingertips on one corner before smiling and looking up, her eyes meeting his. Turning the pad so he could see, she smiled.

She had depicted him at the gates of the Garden, defending it against the serpent. "What do you think?"

Gadreel stared at the page. She had captured the truth of the moment and even he could find himself believing that he was not truly at fault for the entrance of the serpent. "Thank you."

"We all make mistakes." Felicity said gently. "I don't think it's fair that the others judge you for what happened so long ago."

"Why do you care about their opinion of me?" Gadreel hadn't meant it as harshly as it sounded.

"It happened to me too. I made a mistake and for a long time, people only thought horrible things about me." Felicity said, swallowing to pause the tightening of her throat. "Are you making up for it now? Trying to do better?"

"Yes." Gadreel nodded, his eyes meeting hers once again.

"That's what matters then." Felicity replied.

"What was your mistake?" Gadreel asked her.

"That's a story for another time." She pointed to the paper. "You can keep that if you'd like."

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who have followed/favorited/read this story. I love all of you. Please feel free to leave a review on your way out. Those emails always make my day. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is where the story changes to an M rating. This does have some hot and heavy stuff in here so if that makes you uncomfortable, skip the italicized part of the story. **

Gadreel stared at the picture before him. He had been for a while now and carefully hid it when he heard Felicity shift in her sleep. While Metatron trusted him, the other angels still did not but he was used to their glares. What he was not used to was the look behind Felicity's eyes. She did not look at him with a traitorous gaze; instead it was something akin to friendship.

Right now they were on a mission that required her particular skills. Metatron had wanted them to recruit a smaller faction. It was a test to see if Felicity had honed her abilities yet but they would have to wait until tomorrow. They had driven almost a full day before he stopped at a motel, allowing her to rest before they continued their journey. She had fallen asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Angels, of course, didn't need to sleep so he watched over her. She mumbled his name in her sleep and his ears pricked up, unsure if he had heard properly. When she repeated his name, his curiosity got the best of him and he slipped into her dream.

-0-

Felicity couldn't deny that Gadreel was attractive—hot even—but she barely knew him. That didn't stop her mind from wandering when she was sleeping.

_She was in her room, her paint brushes moving across the canvas in small but sure strokes. The door opened and closed softly, causing her to turn around. "Gadreel. I wasn't expecting you." _

_Gadreel had a gleam in his eyes that made her shiver when his gaze landed on her. He closed the space between them in short strides, his chest almost touching hers when he stopped. She could feel her cheeks burning as she looked up into his eyes. "Was there something you needed?" _

_His hands had gone to her hips, drifting up her sides as he lowered his head and buried his head in her neck. His nose brushed against the skin and she felt the warmth of his breath as he nibbled at the hollow of her throat. She was definitely not prepared when his voice was suddenly at her ear, answering her question with a lustful huskiness. "You." _

_Gadreel wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her tightly against his chest as his lips claimed hers. His other hand found her hair, his fingers tangling in the soft, chocolate colored strands. Felicity wound her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss, her tongue venturing out to find his. When their tongues touched, Gadreel groaned and turned, pushing her roughly against the wall. He used her hair to pull her head back so he could place sloppy kisses down her neck as his free hand slipped up her shirt. She moaned his name when he covered her left breast with his hand, pulling his head up so she could kiss him again. _

_He only moved away from her enough to remove her shirt, letting it drop to the ground before his hands roamed her skin once more. Her hands weren't idle, unzipping the hooded sweatshirt he wore under his leather jacket and pushing both off his shoulders as he grabbed her ass, lifting her and allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Felicity teased him as she kissed and sucked on his neck, biting it and eliciting a growl from Gadreel that radiated deep from within his chest. Her hands went under his shirt and he yanked off the garment, pressing his skin against hers as she continued to tease him. _

_Felicity's fingers drifted down his chest and dipped into the waist band of his jeans, brushing against the tip of his now hardened manhood. He reclaimed her lips roughly and hungrily as she made quick work of the button and zipper of his jeans, shoving them off his hips. She started to stroke him through his boxers and he turned his attention to her breast, taking the nipple in his mouth and sucking on it, pulling the most beautiful mewling from her lips. Gasping she begged him to stop teasing her and he granted her wish. He set her down on the ground, made quick work of both of their jeans and underwear before shoving himself inside of her._

_-0-_

Gadreel exited her dream at this point, the front of his jeans uncomfortably tight and his skin felt flushed. Felicity was still asleep, a moan occasionally slipping through her lips as she continued to dream. Gadreel was trying to calm his mind, attempting to push the lustful thoughts out of his mind, when the alarm on her phone started to wail loudly. Felicity's eyes opened and she picked up her phone, turning off the alarm. Her hands ran through her mussed hair and when she saw Gadreel, she blushed wildly.

"Good morning." She smiled with a hint of awkwardness to it. She pushed the covers back and got out of bed, plucking her spare change of clothes out of her over night bag and disappearing into the bathroom. Felicity reappeared in a blue sundress and the Converse that Metatron had given her, her dark hair falling freely down her back.

Gadreel was comforted when he realized that she didn't know he had seen her dream but she was still a little awkward around him as they checked out of the room and returned to the car. They continued in silence until he said the first thing that popped into his head. "Did you sleep well?"

Felicity blushed but cleared her throat and answered, "I slept very well. Do angels sleep?"

"No. I watched over you."

"That must have been boring." She said apologetically.

"It was...informative." Gadreel said simply.

-0-

The 'faction' wasn't more than a dozen angels and they were all terrified. Felicity opened her mind and was flooded with desperation, fear, and a need to have a leader. She pushed a calm feeling over them, allowing Gadreel to speak without being interrupted. "Metatron has asked that we come to ask you if you would join us in our fight. Fight with us and you shall be allowed to go home."

"How do we know if Metatron can really get us home?" An angel asked.

"He has assured me that he can." Felicity spoke up with a smile. "Do you know what I am?"

The angels nodded in unison and she continued gently. "Then you know that I can tell when I am being lied to. Metatron was not lying and he truly wants to get you home. Please come with us."

The angels flocked to Gadreel and he told them where to go before he and Felicity returned to his car. He could report to Metatron that her skills were acceptable and they had more angels on their side. If they continued on this trajectory, they would have no trouble defeating any rebellious angels.

-0-

"My little superstar." Metatron greeted Felicity fondly when they returned. "Gadreel tells me that your abilities are up to snuff."

"I guess so." Felicity shrugged. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Metatron smiled widely at her.

"Why cast the angels out and seal the gates of Heaven if you're just going to let them back in?" She asked.

"This way, I am writing the story. I am the leader and I will be the new God." Metatron said simply. "I just want to make sure the angels are loyal to me."

"Sounds like it could get complicated." Felicity examined the glass book cases in his office, reading the titles of his books.

"Not if everyone does what they're supposed to." Metatron replied. "Go enjoy yourself, my dear. I'll let you know when I need you."

Ingrid came to escort Felicity out of his office and she went back to her room to get her jacket before going on a walk outside. She mostly wandered the gardens, nodding politely to the angels she passed and overhearing their hateful words about Gadreel. They saw him as a traitor, a loser, a degenerate unworthy to be out of prison and they whispered even when they knew he could hear. She knew he wanted to redeem himself and serving Metatron seemed to be a good way to him.

Her dream had made her realize that she did like the stoic angel, despite only knowing him for a few weeks, but he was an angel. She didn't think that they normally involved themselves with humans so she'd keep her feelings to herself. Felicity only wished that he could see himself the way she did: a beautiful, kind, loyal warrior of Heaven.

"Maybe I can make him see." Felicity muttered to herself as she returned to her room and collected the paints and brushes she would need. Taking off her jacket and rolling up her sleeves to her elbows, she dipped her brush into the paint and started to work. She called for Gadreel when she was almost finished.

"Did you require something?" Gadreel asked, an eyebrow raising when he saw the paintbrush stuck in her ponytail.

"I was wondering-I mean I was hoping-" Felicity tripped over her words, unsure if this was a personal request or not. "Is it all right if I see your wings?"

"For what purpose?" Gadreel took several slow steps forward and she turned the canvas away from his inquiring eyes.

"I've never seen them before." She said simply. "Please?"

Gadreel let out a deep breath but granted her request, revealing his wings. They were in poor shape, missing feathers and parts of them broken but Felicity seemed to be awestruck, her eyes moving from his wings to her canvas and her lips twitching upwards in a smile. He gave her a questioning look. "Why are you smiling?"

"They're beautiful." She said softly as she painted, pulling the brush out of her ponytail. "I've never seen anything so amazing."

Gadreel tucked his wings away and she looked pleased with her painting as she put the brushes down. She took a deep breath before speaking. "The angels here all look at you like you're garbage, like you're nothing but a mistake."

"I am aware." Gadreel turned to leave, not wanting to hear that from her lips. She ran after him, tugging on his sleeve gently.

"I wanted you to know how I see you." Felicity took his hand and pulled him back to the canvas, showing him the painting.

His wings were the first thing that his eyes landed on. The way she had shown them, they were truly amazing, despite being broken. He looked like a warrior but had a kindness to his face. You could see the worry weighing him down but in the painting he looked strong enough to bear it. She had shown him through the eyes of a friend, someone who cared about him.

Gadreel turned to her and looked into her eyes, raising one hand and placing his palm gently, almost fearfully, against her cheek. "Thank you."

Her smile was more than he could bear right now. His vessel ached with the need to kiss her. His vessel wanted this. He wanted this—wanted her he realized as he gently pressed his lips to hers. She could see past his mistake to the angel within.

The kiss was innocent but his body flared with the contact of her lips and her hands against his chest. "You're welcome."

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reads/follows/favorites this story. Please feel free to leave a review on your way out. They're always appreciated. **

**Princess: I know! There's so few Gadreel stories out there and I love him so. I'm glad you enjoy the story. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Their names are Sam and Dean Winchester." Metatron told Felicity as she sat in his office. "With them is an angel named Castiel."

"What do you want me to do?" Felicity asked.

"I want you to go with Gadreel. He's gathering more angels that would be loyal to me." Metatron replied. "Lead Castiel to me. I want to talk to him."

"Then go after him yourself." Felicity didn't know what this had to do with her. "Have one of your angels collect him."

Metatron sighed. "I know all about your...incident, Felicity."

She stiffened and licked her lips nervously. "How could you know that?" Felicity couldn't look at him.

"Open yourself up to your full potential, dear." Metatron stood and sat next to her. "You're truly amazing so why limit yourself? I can make sure that you don't make that mistake again."

"How?"

"Just trust me and do as I say." Metatron patted her hand gently. "The Winchesters are nearby. I want you to go to them and find out what you can about Castiel."

Felicity swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded silently. Metatron helped her stand then, without warning, shoved an angel blade through her stomach. She shouted in agony and Metatron helped her stay standing. "I needed your meeting to be authentic and they can't resist a damsel in distress."

He pressed two fingers to her forehead and she felt grass under her back as she covered her wound with her hand. She called for help weakly and heard a male voice. "Dean! Get over here."

A man with a plaid shirt knelt next to her and moved her hands so he could see what happened to her. She groaned as he pulled a bandana from his pocket and pressed it to her stomach. She could taste blood in her mouth.

"What the hell?" Another man's voice said as he knelt next to her. "What happened to her, Sammy?"

Sam picked her up in his arms and carried her to the Impala, laying her on the backseat.

"Watch the blood, man."

"Dean." Sam's tone was a warning before he spoke to Felicity. "What's your name?"

"F-Felicity." She mumbled.

"I'm Sam. We're going to help you."

-0-

When she woke up, she was in a hospital and Sam was standing in the corner, hands in his pockets and waiting for her to wake up. She tried to sit up but her stomach felt like it was on fire. "Where am I?"

"St. John's Hospital." Sam replied. "You were hurt pretty bad. Do you know what happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Felicity said, reaching for a cup of water.

"Try me." Sam shrugged.

"An angel named Metatron stabbed me." Felicity watched his reaction and he wasn't as surprised as he should have been.

"Metatron?" Sam asked, standing up straight. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure." Felicity pulled the IV out of her arm and tried to stand up. Sam had to help her when she stumbled, dizzy from standing too quickly.

"Maybe you should sit down for a second." Sam suggested.

"No, I'm fine." Felicity shook her head to clear it. "I don't want to sit here. Hospitals give me the heebie jeebies."

Sam chuckled. "I get it. I do. But you were hurt pretty badly."

"Hello sunshine." Dean said as he came in with two cups of coffee. "What's the word?"

"Metatron did that to her." Sam nodded toward her stomach.

"Why?" Dean and Sam spoke to each other while Felicity turned her back to them and removed her hospital gown, reaching for her jeans and t shirt sitting on the chair by the bed.

"What are you doing?" A nurse asked Felicity when she came in and saw her dressed. Metatron wanted her to use her full abilities, then fine. She would.

Felicity made eye contact with the nurse and smiled at her, sending a wave of trust and obedience to the nurse. She was released a few minutes later.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked, following Felicity as she walked down the hall.

"Thanks for the help guys but it's none of your business." Felicity replied.

Dean didn't seem to feel the same way and pushed her against the wall where no one could see them. "Damn straight it's our business. You know something about Metatron?"

"He stabbed me." Felicity reminded him as she touched his hand, filling his mind with regret for pushing her.

Dean released her and apologized, leaving Sam shocked. "Are you an angel?"

"I'm an empath." She told Sam. "That's why Metatron stabbed me."

"We can keep you safe as long as you don't do that to us anymore." Sam promised.

This had been what Metatron wanted so Felicity nodded. They took her back to their bunker and gave her a room.

-0-

After their kiss, Gadreel hadn't returned to Felicity's room for almost a full week. When he did return, she was gone and no one knew where she had gone. Metatron warded her so only he could find her and wasn't surprised when Gadreel came to question him about Felicity.

"She's on a mission." Metatron said simply.

"She is not ready to be on her own. She could be attacked." Gadreel said.

Metatron watched Gadreel carefully, almost believing that the angel in front of him didn't have feelings for Felicity. "Are you really worried about her safety or her?"

"I do not understand." Gadreel replied.

"You know she won't be going to Heaven with us." Metatron resumed typing, glancing up when Gadreel nodded. "I understand your intrigue with humanity but it's a bit careless to get involved with one of them."

Gadreel left Metatron to his writing.

**A/N: Thanks to all follows/favorites/reads/reviews. You guys are amazing and I love you. Please feel free to review on your way out. Thanks to PrincessOfTheUniverse001, OriginalsTVAddict, and Dean's Dirty Little Secret for leaving reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7

Felicity winced as she moved in her seat, the stab wound from Metatron still ached if she moved certain ways. Sam noticed her discomfort and got up, retrieving a roll of gauze and medical tape. "Lift up your shirt."

"I'm sorry. What?" Felicity looked up at him.

"Let me see your stomach." Sam held up the gauze and she did as she was told, moving to stand in front of him. "If you keep it wrapped, it doesn't hurt as much."

"When did you become an expert on stab wounds?" Felicity asked, half teasing and half curious.

"It's not the first time one of us has been hurt doing this stuff." Sam said, cleaning her stitches carefully. She hissed in pain and he gave her an apologetic look before continuing, wrapping her wound tightly. "Keep it clean and it'll heal just fine. You'll probably have a scar."

"Do guys find scars sexy on girls?" Felicity asked, lowering her shirt and moving away from Sam.

Sam chuckled and put the medical supplies on the table. "Depends on the guy and where it's at but some do, I guess. Why? Worried your boyfriend won't like it?"

"I don't have a boyfriend so it doesn't really matter." She shrugged then sighed in boredom. "If this is what you do all day, how have you not died of boredom? Just sitting here...it'd drive me crazy."

"It's just quiet right now." Sam sat in front of his laptop and his fingers moved across the keys. "Hunters don't usually get this much time off and we're looking for someone specific. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Felicity replied. "What do you want to know?"

"You're a psychic empath. You can feel and manipulate people's emotions and I read that you can even control people's minds." Sam had done his research. "How have you not come up against any of this stuff before now?"

"I never said I hadn't." Felicity cleared her throat. "But I've never met anybody who would have believed me before."

"What happened?" Sam closed his laptop. He hadn't just done his research on psych empaths, he had searched her too and found a very confusing answer.

She sighed and toyed with the hem of her shirt before speaking. "I was always able to manipulate people, ever since I was little. I got every toy I wanted, managed to get my curfew extended, everything a kid would want. I never had a name for it until a fair came to town and a psychic told me exactly what I could do. She started to train me and I was a fast learner. One night, a man broke into my house."

Felicity felt her throat tightening and cleared it, licking her lips before continuing. "I heard him coming. The blood lust and hostility radiating from his mind woke me up and I went to warn my parents and my two brothers. We went to the basement and tried to call the police but he broke in and I tried to take control of his mind but I wasn't strong enough to stop him. He wanted blood and couldn't be stopped." Her eyes filled with tears and her voice wavered as she continued her story. "He tied me to a chair, did...unspeakable things to me while my family watched then he killed my brothers, my mother, and then my father. He didn't let me die, said I was special and he didn't want to kill me even as the police finally arrived and dragged him away. My brothers had girlfriends who knew what I was capable of and they blamed me for their deaths, saying that I wanted my family dead. They spread their accusations through the town and...I ran. I changed my name, closed off my powers and didn't look back."

"Who attacked you?" Sam asked softly.

Felicity shook her head. "I never learned his name but I'll never forget the gleam in his yellow eyes."

"Yellow eyes?" Sam echoed and she nodded, wiping her eyes. "He's dead, Felicity. We killed him."

"Thank you." Was all she could respond.

-0-

Gadreel had not heard nor seen Felicity in two weeks since his meeting with Metatron. He would know if she was dead so that was a small comfort to him. When the opportunity arose, he slipped into her dreams but never let her know that it was truly him. She didn't have any more sex dreams about him. She mostly dreamt of just spending time with him, talking to him openly and honestly. Tonight, however, when he joined her unconscious mind he was greeted with blood and screams.

"Felicity?" He called for her, moving through the house he found himself in. He followed the screams to a door that was locked but it wasn't a problem for him. It lead to a basement and he practically ran down the stairs, his gaze falling on a younger Felicity tied to a chair and a man bent over her. The blade in his hand reflected moonlight as it sliced through her skin, drawing her blood to the surface.

"Stop. Please stop." Felicity begged him as her family sobbed in the corner.

"Mina." Her mother tried to reach for her daughter but the yellow eyed man silenced the woman with a gesture.

"Release her." Gadreel commanded her tormentor, drawing himself up to his full height and stalking toward Felicity. Her tormentor couldn't hear Gadreel and the angel placed a hand on his head and smote him, his eyes burning from his skull. The body dropped and Gadreel knelt in front of Felicity's sobbing form and untied her. "You're going to be all right."

Felicity aged in front of his eyes, turning into the woman he knew now. Her face was tear stained and she was terrified. "Please don't hurt my family."

"I won't." Gadreel promised, his heart sinking at the look in her eyes. "Tell me where you are. I can't find you unless you tell me where you are."

The dream ended suddenly and he was pushed out of her head. In the bunker, Felicity had woken up covered in a sheen of sweat and gasping. It was late and the Winchesters were asleep so she slipped on her shoes and went outside for some air, leaning against the wall of the bunker. For the first time in years, she let herself cry over the loss of her family. Sobbing, she looked up at the stars and whispered, "I wish you were here. I could really use someone to talk to."

"I am always here." Gadreel said, having heard her prayer. He had been answering each prayer he heard in hopes that it was her. He knelt next to her and wrapped her in his arms, resting his chin on her head as she sobbed into his chest. "I am always here for you."

**A/N: I hope this chapter was satisfactory for everyone. Thanks to all who read/follow/favorite/review this story. I love all of you! Please feel free to leave a review on your way out. They are always appreciated. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Why are you here?" Gadreel asked Felicity. She pulled him to the side of the bunker where they couldn't be seen from the road.

"Metatron asked me to find Castiel. He said that the Winchesters would lead me to him." Felicity absentmindedly covered her stab wound with her hand and the gesture didn't go unnoticed from Gadreel.

"What's wrong?" Gadreel moved to inspect her stomach.

"It's nothing." Felicity tried to push his hands away but he managed to lift her shirt and see the bandage Sam had placed.

"They did this to you?" He asked as he carefully peeled the bandage away. It only took a moment to heal her completely before he stood and turned to go inside of the bunker.

"No. Wait." Felicity scrambled to her feet and grabbed his arm. Gadreel turned to look at her. "They didn't do this. It was Metatron."

"What?" Gadreel asked, confused. Metatron wouldn't have done this, would he?

"He said the Winchesters can't resist a 'damsel in distress' so he stabbed me." Felicity sighed. "I think he's wrong about these two, Gadreel. They don't seem dangerous."

"They are more than they seem. Do not trust them." Gadreel gently placed his angel blade in her palm. "Keep yourself safe."

"No. You need this more than me." Felicity tried to hand it back. "They're just men. What could they possibly do?"

"More than you realize." Gadreel replied. The wind blew some of Felicity's hair in her face and he brushed it away, tucking it behind her ear. "I do not wish for anything to happen to you."

"Why?" She asked softly, slightly leaning into his touch when his hand lingered on her neck.

He took a step forward, closing the small gap between them, his thumb stroking her skin. She met his gaze and smiled. "Why do you care so much about a person like me? I'm just a human."

"No." Gadreel said, pressing his forehead to hers. "You are much more."

She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled her body closer to his, bumping his nose with her own as she kissed him. It took him by surprise but he kissed her back, groaning when her tongue brushed against his lips. Felicity pulled away a moment later, breathing heavily but her arms still around his neck. "If Sam and Dean find you out here, they'll kill you."

"They can try." Gadreel replied as he breathed raggedly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply, his tongue dancing with hers. She whimpered when he pushed her against the wall of the bunker and abandoned her lips in favor of her neck, the way she dreamed he had. He was rewarded with a breathy moan and her fingers in his hair as he devoured her throat. His hands weren't still, moving under her shirt and dancing his finger tips across the warm flesh.

"Gadreel." She moaned and he shivered hearing his name. He reclaimed her lips and she bit his lower lip teasingly. Felicity heard Sam calling for her as he came outside and pushed Gadreel away. "You have to go."

She blinked and Gadreel was gone, leaving her with heavy breathing and flushed cheeks as Sam found her. "You okay?"

"Yep." Felicity answered quickly. "I couldn't sleep."

"We got a lead on a case and Dean wanted me to find you." Sam noticed her red cheeks. "You feelin' okay?"

"Yeah. I'm perfect." Felicity walked past him and into the bunker, clutching the angel blade under her coat and wondering how he hadn't noticed. The door slammed behind her and she met Dean in the library. "What's going on?"

Dean wasn't smiling as he snatched the angel blade from her coat and shoved her in a chair. "How long you been working for Metatron?"

**A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter but I do hope you all enjoy it. Please let me know how you feel Gadreel/Felicitys' relationship is progressing. Too fast/too slow? Anyhow, all reviews are welcome and thank you to all of you who read/follow/favorite/review. **


	9. Chapter 9

"How long you been working for Metatron?" Dean asked again, angrier this time.

"A couple months." Felicity admitted, scared of the look in Dean's eyes and the anger that was radiating from his mind.

"Why'd he send you here?" Sam spoke this time.

"He wanted to talk to Castiel. He said that you guys had a number for Castiel and I was to wait then give him Metatron's message." Felicity stammered as Dean clenched Gadreel's angel blade in his fist.

"Why are you working for him? What'd he promise you?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." She shrugged. "I just want to help the angels get home."

"Why?" Dean growled.

"Because I can feel how scared and hurt they are." Felicity replied. "They just want to go home."

The Winchesters shared a look before going to a seperate part of the bunker and conversing quietly between themselves. Felicity had answered their questions quickly, easily, and to their surprise her answers were honest.

"You know anything about an angel named Gadreel?" Dean asked her as he came back to her.

"He's my friend." Felicity said, keeping their...whatever it was that was developing to herself. "Why?"

"You should pick better friends." Dean said, packing a duffel bag. "He killed an innocent kid and now he's killing angels."

"What are you talking about?"

Dean told her how Gadreel possessed Sam and killed a teenaged prophet named Kevin. Gadreel had lied about his identity and used Sam's body to kill angels. "Not to mention the fact that he let the snake in the garden and ruined it for all of humanity."

Felicity shook her head. "He made a mistake, Dean. One mistake and he has paid for it. You don't know him."

"And you think you do?" Dean grumbled.

"Yes. Because I can see who he is and not what he's done." Felicity replied. "He told me about you two and the things you have done."

"So?" Dean huffed.

"So, after all of your mistakes, I shouldn't trust you. Your father sold his soul for you then you did the same for Sam, who killed who knows how many demons and their human vessels so he could drink their blood to gain demon powers. The Winchesters are so eager to run towards damnation and they think they can just redeem themselves at any time. Why can't Gadreel do the same?"

"Because we don't go around killing innocent kids." Dean grunted.

"What about Adam?" Felicity said so softly, Dean almost didn't hear her. But he did and stiffened at her question.

"We didn't have a choice." Dean replied.

"Neither does Gadreel." She left the Winchesters so she could change her clothes and met them at the Impala, climbing into the backseat. "Where are we going?"

"Utah."

-0-

Sam and Dean had promised Felicity that she wouldn't be hurt by them as long as she helped them, meaning she didn't use her abilities against them. She gave them her word and spent most of the car ride napping in the backseat. When they got to Utah, it was dark and they went to a shop of a guy who helped them in a past case.

Sam handed her a flashlight as they looked around the shop and she found an open box of feathers. "Guys? There's an open box of feathers over here."

"Griffin feathers was one of the ingredients in the spell Cas found." Dean reminded Sam.

"What spell?" Felicity asked as Sam opened a door behind the counter, revealing a dead man with his eyes burned out.

"Don't worry about it." Dean told her. "Just focus on making sure that you can get the truth out of the angel we catch."

She nodded and went to stand outside while Sam and Dean finished searching the shop. They made a plan to set a trap in an alley way when they found a car that was familiar to Felicity. "You didn't tell me it was Gadreel!"

"Be quiet." Dean hissed at her, pouring holy oil in a circle a few feet from the car. "You're here to help us so do your job."

"You're going to kill him!" Felicity's voice rose and Dean shoved her at Sam while he went to take his place on the fire escape above them. "Sam, you can't do this! He's my friend!"

Sam heard footsteps coming from the stairs and clamped a hand over her mouth, yanking her out of the line of sight. She struggled and shouted against his hand as Gadreel came into view. Gadreel heard her muffled cries and turned, seeing her being held against her will by Sam. He had given her his angel blade but had retrieved a new one and it dropped from his sleeve into his palm. "Let her go."

Felicity shook her head violently and clawed at Sam's hand as Dean said, "Hey douchebag." and dropped his lighter, igniting the ring of holy oil around Gadreel.

Sam moved his hand away from Felicity's mouth but kept his grip on her arm as he said, "Remember me?"

-0-

"You can't do this." Felicity pleaded with Sam and Dean as the slammed the trunk of the Impala, trapping Gadreel inside.

"We can and we will, sweetheart." Dean smirked. She refused to get into the car and he said, "You can either ride in the backseat or I'll shove you in the trunk. Your choice."

Felicity glared at him as she got in the backseat, slamming the door more forcefully than necessary. She sulked the entire ride to the abandonded factory several miles away and Dean shoved her ahead of them before he got Gadreel out of the trunk. They had handcuffed him with cuffs from the bunker and made him sit down in a chair surrounded by angel warding.

"I'm not doing this. Not to him." Felicity snapped in hushed tones. She and the Winchesters were only a few feet away from Gadreel as they spoke.

"Why not?" Dean asked and Felicity swallowed and looked anywhere but his eyes. It took him only a second to figure out why. "You're in love with the guy? Aw, Sammy. She's got a crush on the angel."

"Felicity, you don't know him like we do." Sam tried to sound sympathetic. "He's-"

"Someone who made a mistake." Felicity interrupted. "And in the process of trying to redeem himself, he's made more."

"Look, you're here to do a job." Dean reminded her, pulling an angel blade from his coat. "Either you do it, or I'll do it the fun way."

"You're a bully." Felicity spat at him but walked to Gadreel and stood in front of him. "The Winchesters have some questions for you and I'm to confirm the validity of your answers. They want me to poke around inside your head and for that, I'm sorry."

Gadreel nodded once, letting her know he understood what she said but his mind was still on Dean's accusation of her being in love with him. He saw Sam and said, "If this is like looking into a funhouse mirror for me, I cannot imagine what it's like for you."

"How long have you been working for Metatron?" Sam demanded.

"I cannot talk and you cannot make me." Gadreel sneered. "I have been you, Sam Winchester. Your insides reek of shame and weakness."

Sam smirked and a moment later, punched Gadreel, his fist landing squarely on the angel's jaw. Dean pulled Sam away while Felicity checked on Gadreel. "I'm so sorry, Gadreel. I don't have a choice."

"It is all right." Gadreel assured her softly. One of her hands was placed on his knee and the other was checking the already forming bruise caused by Sam. He was cuffed but he was still able to turn her hand over and place a small wooden dove in her palm, then closed her fingers over it.

"Please just answer their questions." Felicity begged him softly, clutching the tiny dove tightly. "They won't kill you. I won't let them."

"They will kill me when I tell them what they want to know, dove." Gadreel told her. "I am a soldier and I will not betray my commander."

"Then I'll get you out of here." Felicity promised, tucking the trinket in her front pocket. "I promise."

"No." Gadreel's answer was firm. "You would be killed."

Felicity licked her lips before meeting his eyes and asking him, "Did you kill those angels like they say you did?"

"I had to follow my orders." Gadreel saw her expression fall. "I must redeem myself."

"Gadreel, if you could see yourself the way I do, you would know that you have." Felicity said softly, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. She stood as Sam angrily left the factory, typing on his phone. Dean had the angel blade in his hand and pushed Felicity out of the way.

"He acts tough and you show kindness." Gadreel spat at Dean. "Is that how this works?"

"No." Dean said matter of factly. "See, I don't care whether you talk. You're going to pay for what you did to him—and Kevin."

"What?" Felicity felt her eyes widen and tried to pull the angel blade from Dean's hand. He shoved her to the ground easily and retrieved another set of cuffs from his coat, chaining her to one of the many pipes that surrounded them.

"I had a feeling I'd need these." Dean smirked as she tried to yank her wrists free. Standing he addressed Felicity. "I don't get you. Do you think he gives a rat's ass about you? Even if you managed to get any semblance of love from him, do you think he's gonna stick around when it's time to go back to Heaven? Don't kid yourself."

"If the alternative is a serial killer, I'll take the angel any day." Felicity snapped, tugging on the cuffs. Gadreel looked as though he would snap Dean's neck if he came close enough and clenched his jaw as the elder Winchester approached him. Felicity shouted at Dean, begging for mercy on Gadreel's behalf as Dean sliced into the angel. His face was bruised and bleeding, his arms were cut in several places and he still refused to talk.

Gadreel roared in pain as Dean sliced his arm once more then wiped the blood off with a rag. Dean said, "Word around the campfire is, you let the snake into the garden. Ruined it for all of humanity."

"I loved humanity." Gadreel said.

"You got a real funny way of showing it, asshat." Dean countered and Gadreel sighed painfully. Dean continued, "Look, you tell me about this getting back into Heaven crap and I'll end this quick. Otherwise, you and your little girlfriend can sit and rot in these chains forever."

"All your talk, all your bluster, you think you are invincible." Gadreel said with an amused tone. He glanced at Felicity while Dean had his back turned. "The two of you against the world."

"Damn straight." Dean said, not really caring what Gadreel was saying.

"You really think Sam would do anything for you?" Gadreel asked.

"Oh, I know he would." Dean turned to face Gadreel.

"I have been inside your brother's body, Dean." Gadreel replied. "He would not trade his life for yours."

"Sam's already told me all that crap." Dean said, turning back to the angel. "Hell, he's told me worse."

"He told you he has always felt that way?" Gadreel taunted. "That he thinks you are just a scared little boy who's afraid to be on his own because daddy never loved him enough?" Dean chuckled and Gadreel continued. "And he is right, isn't he? Right to think that you are a coward? A sad, needy, clingy-"

Dean punched Gadreel so hard it made Felicity's jaw hurt but the angel didn't stop taunting Dean, even as his mouth filled with blood. "-Pathetic, bottom feeder who cannot even take care of himself. Who would let everyone around him die!"

Felicity screamed at Dean as he lunged toward Gadreel, ready to shove the angel blade through his heart but paused an inch from the angel's chest.

"No. Do it." Gadreel said. "Do it! Kill me!"

"You're not afraid to die, are you?" Dean asked, finally understanding the big speech Gadreel just gave. "You're afraid to be left in those chains forever. Well, you can sit here and rot, you son of a bitch."

Dean left them alone, unaware that the key to the handcuffs had fallen out of his coat and lay on the ground a foot away from Felicity. She stretched herself out as far as she could and dragged the key toward her with the toe of her shoe, finally getting to where she could pick it up in her mouth. It was easy enough to transfer the key from her mouth to her hands and she uncuffed herself. A beat later, Gadreel was free and she was helping him out of the factory.

"We have to go fast." Felicity said, her arm wrapped around his waist and his arm around her shoulder. "If Dean finds out we're gone, he's going to kill us both."

There was a chain on the ground a few feet from the door and she picked it up, wrapping it through the handles of the double doors. The padlock clicked into place and it bought them enough time to get to a cheap motel. Felicity arranged a room while Gadreel waited outside then unlocked their room. She took his jacket and coat from him then had Gadreel sit on the edge of the bathtub while she wet the corner of a towel and started to clean the blood off his face.

"I'm sorry." Felicity said after a long few minutes of silence. "That he did this to you."

"It is not your fault." Gadreel watched her as she damped the towel again and wrung out the excess. She stood between his legs as she worked and while his hands rested on his thighs, they itched to touch her.

"We shouldn't stay here long." Felicity made a concious effort to not make eye contact with him. "They're probably already on the way."

She handed him a paper cup full of water so he could rinse the blood out of his mouth and gave him a few minutes of privacy, closing the bathroom door behind her. The curtains were open and she yanked them closed, trying to buy as much time as she could.

"Thank you." Gadreel's voice made her jump as she turned around. "For your kindness."

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more." She replied. "I never learned angel first aid."

Gadreel hadn't stopped moving toward her until he almost touching her. Despite being an angel, being tortured had taken a lot out of him and he was pale. He needed to rest and it was Felicity who suggested it. "I am fine."

"You're weak right now." Felicity said. "You should lie down for a little while."

Gadreel knew her well enough by now to know that she wouldn't let the matter drop until he sat down so he did. He sat perched on the edge of the bed and raised a quizzical eyebrow when she tossed her jacket on the back of the chair, on top of his, and stood between his legs once more. Slipping her fingers under the hem of his shirt, she pulled it off and tossed it aside.

"I want to make sure there's no other damage." She told him and her fingers skimmed over his flesh, leaving tingling trails in their wake. When she was pleased that his vessel was otherwise intact, she moved to retrieve his shirt but he stopped her with his hands on her hips.

"He was lying." Gadreel said, pulling her close so her forehead was against his, their breath mingling as they spoke. His eyes closed of their own accord and he basked in her closeness. "I would not abandon you, little dove."

"You don't have to say anything," Felicity told him, her eyes closing as well as she breathed him in. "I don't have any reason to expect anything from you."

"You are loved, Felicity." Gadreel said, his lips so close that they brushed against hers as he spoke. "By no one more than me."

**A/N: A giant thanks to all the new followers/favoriters/readers and a huge thanks to those of you who had already added this story to your alerts. Please feel free to leave a review on your way out. They always make my day and are super helpful. xo**


	10. Chapter 10

He could hear her heartbeat speed up as he kissed her. It was different than the other (too few, in his opinion) kisses they had shared. Gadreel kissed her gently but tenderly and her lips moved with his, meeting his pace. His hands cradled her face and he made a note to be careful with her. He could easily crush her and that was not his intention. Felicity's hands found their way to his waist and she left them there as they kissed.

"Gadreel." Felicity said softly while he continued to kiss her. "We have to go. If Sam and Dean find you...if they find us, they're going to kill us."

His response was to stand and pick her up in his arms long enough to transfer her to the twin bed that sat next to the one he had been sitting on. She was now in the middle of the bed, one of her hands against his neck as he knelt in front of her, guiding her back to lie on the mattress. He met her gaze and held it as he hovered over her, his body settling on hers perfectly. "They won't find us and I swear you will not be harmed as long as I am alive."

"I'm not worried about me." Felicity reminded him but her protests were silenced as he bucked his hips against hers and she gasped, pulling his face to hers so she could kiss him hungrily. He was just as eager to taste her and his tongue explored her mouth. There hadn't been much of an opportunity for lovemaking while he was trapped in Heaven's jail but this was an exercise in muscle memory for his vessel. It seemed as though she was made specifically for him.

Felicity's hands roamed over his shoulders before sliding down his chest to undo his jeans, slipping her hand in to stroke him. He moaned into her mouth, the sound making her stomach flip as she continued her ministrations. Gadreel rolled onto his back suddenly and pulled her on top of him. The movement made her release him but he took her hips in his hands and guided her back and forth against his fully hard member, the action causing her to moan as well. When her hips matched his pace, he released her so he could remove her t shirt and bra, dropping them as soon as she was free of them. Gadreel lifted his back off the mattress, sitting up so he could trail sloppy kisses down Felicity's neck to her breast, teasing the nipple with his tongue. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders and he hissed partly from pain and partly from pleasure.

"Oh. Sorry." Felicity tried to apologize but Gadreel silenced her with a kiss.

"Mark what's yours." Gadreel groaned as she nipped at his lower lip and her hands found their way to his hair, her nails gently scraping at the hairline. He unfastened her jeans and helped her shimmy out of them, discarding her panties and the rest of his clothes as well. Felicity was surprised at his size and panicked for a moment. She wasn't a virgin but it had been a while since she had been with a man. Gadreel sensed her unease and kissed her softly, positioning her over him and guiding her down, allowing him to slip inside of her. The sensation was more than he expected and they both groaned loudly. Felicity took several moments to get used to him and rested her forehead against his as she adjusted. Gadreel wasn't in a hurry and let his hands explore her skin, squeezing gently at the soft flesh, anything to help relax her. Her hips started to move against his slowly then became more confident.

As much as Gadreel appreciated the view from his current position, he wanted to feel her underneath him and moved Felicity to her back with careful precision, managing to remain inside her as he did so. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he started to thrust, allowing him deeper and causing them both to moan. He could feel her tighten around him as his own pleasure built but she was making the most delicious noises and he didn't want them to fade away, especially when she gasped his name and kissed him desperately. He slipped one hand under her lower back, lifting her so he could drive himself deeper inside and a moment later, they were both shouting their release. He continued to move his hips as the final tremors of pleasure coursed through their bodies then he moved so he wouldn't crush her. Gadreel didn't want to have her away from him and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side as they tried to catch their breath. Felicity rested her head on his chest and traced nonsensical designs on his stomach as she listened to his heart beat.

"Sleep." Gadreel murmured into her hair. Even he was tired so he knew she must be. "I will watch over you, little dove."

-0-

When Felicity woke up, she was in the room Metatron had given her, wrapped in the comforter of the giant bed. She pushed the comforter back and saw that she was now wearing pajamas. Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, she went to her closet to change her clothes. She knew that she had fallen asleep with Gadreel last night. A knock at the door drew her from her absentminded inventory of the clothes. "Come in."

Metatron entered. "I'm glad to see you're all right, my dear. I was worried about your welfare when I heard Gadreel was taken."

"I'm fine." Felicity smiled at him as she grabbed a fresh tank top and jeans, tossing them on the bed. "I appreciate your concern."

"Have to keep my peple safe." Metatron smiled and Felicity felt put off by it. "I do have a task for you though. Castiel is here and I would like you to talk to him."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to see how misguided our enemies are." Metatron found the small dove Gadreel had given her on her dresser and picked it up, examining it between two fingers. "Don't worry. He won't harm you."

Felicity nodded and Metatron placed the dove back on the dresser before exiting. She changed quickly and went to find this angel named Castiel.

**A/N: I hope this chapter was satisfing. Thanks to all who have read/followed/favorited/reviewed. Each action is greatly appreciated and reviews are always welcome. Please feel free to leave a review on your way out. **

**Princess: The Whoniverse has a way of finding itself in almost everything, doesn't it? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello." Felicity said with a smile at the man who was tied to one of the chairs in the dining room. Her breakfast was set out and still warm. She hadn't realized she was hungry until she caught a whiff of the pancakes waiting for her. "You must be Castiel. I'm Felicity."

"I don't understand. Why are you here?" Castiel asked as she sat down at the table and took a bite.

"Metatron asked that I speak with you." Felicity replied after she swallowed the pancake in her mouth. She put down the fork and poured some syrup over the fluffy cakes before speaking again. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No, thank you." Castiel said politely but still unsure as to why she was here. A glimpse of black on her arm made him ask her to turn her back to him.

"Why?" Felicity asked, licking syrup off her lips but turning as he requested. His eyes widened when he saw the design currently drawing itself over the length of her arms and, he suspected, her back. "Is something wrong?"

"Who is it?" Castiel asked and was rewarded with a confused look from her. "The angel who claimed you? Who is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Felicity said. Yes, she and Gadreel had slept together and they knew how each other felt but neither one had claimed the other. She had no real expectations for him to stay behind when his mission was over.

"Yes, you do. Do they know you're working for Metatron?" Castiel watched as she put her fork down slowly, her appetite suddenly gone.

"They know where I am, yes." Felicity said. Clearing her throat she said, "Metatron said you worked for the opposition? Why not work for him and get back into Heaven?"

"Because he doesn't care about the angels." Castiel said gruffly. "All he wants is to be the new God."

Metatron had told her that he was to be the leader but she thought he cared about his people. "Why are you here? I mean if you're the leader of the enemy, why come here?"

Castiel sighed. "Metatron tricked me and had me brought here. He wants-"

"What?" Felicity asked when he paused. "You can tell me."

"Suffice it to say that I'm no leader." Castiel told her. "Why are you here? You're no angel."

"My help was requested." Felicity said. "Metatron said my skills would keep angels out of trouble."

"What skills?" Castiel asked.

"I don't think I should tell you. I told Sam and Dean and was interrogated for my honesty." Felicity let out a breath when she remembered what they did to Gadreel.

"Sam and Dean Winchester?" Castiel's interest was fully piqued now. "How do you know the Winchesters?"

"I was...sent to them. Metatron asked me to deliver you a message but I see you got it." She picked up her fork and took another bite. "Those two are psychotic, by the way. They tortured my friend."

"Who?" Castiel knew the boys had been looking for Gadreel and assumed they found him. "Gadreel?"

"Yes."

"He killed one of their friends and dozens, maybe hundreds of angels." Castiel told her. "If you knew him, if you knew what he had done, then you wouldn't defend him."

"I know Gadreel better than you think. He made a mistake and this is the way he makes up for it." She said.

"You support that? You support him murdering innocents in Metatron's name?" Castiel asked roughly.

"I understand wanting to fix a mistake." Felicity's reply was quick. "You and the Winchesters are so quick to judge him but I know the mistakes you have made. You tried to be God and killed hundreds of humans and angels so shouldn't they kill you, too?"

"I have made mistakes, yes. But Gadreel's mistaken trust in Metatron will be his downfall." Castiel replied. "If he is your friend, get him to believe that."

"I don't know a lot about wars on Earth, much less ones concerning angels but I won't ask Gadreel to turn traitor." She pushed the plate away. "I care too much about him for that."

Realization finally dawned in Castiel's mind. "Gadreel is the one who claimed you, isn't he?"

"That's the second time you said an angel 'claimed' me. What does that even mean?" She got up and started to walk the length of the room.

"It occurs when an angel and his vessel both care for a human. The human must feel the same way and when that happens, the human is marked so that any angel can see the claim."

"So because Gadreel and I love each other, I've got a new tattoo?" She asked, her mind reeling.

"It goes much deeper than love, but essentially, yes." Castiel replied. "Metatron will destroy you both when he discovers the claim."

"Why?" Felicity wasn't worried about herself but she didn't want anything to happen to Gadreel.

"Because you have the potential to turn Gadreel against him. To make him fight on the right side." Castiel pleaded with her. "If you want him to live, then you will do exactly that."

"Even if there was a guarantee that he would survive this war, I wouldn't do it."

"Why not?"

"Because Gadreel thinks this is the right path for him to take." It was true. He had told her that the end justifies the means and that his actions were for the greater good.

"Metatron won't allow you to be together when Gadreel re enters Heaven." Castiel told her. "If he doesn't kill you, he will make Gadreel choose either Heaven or you."

"I wouldn't ask him to give up going home."

Castiel was confused. "Why not? You have both been claimed and would be very happy."

"I'm a human." Felicity shrugged and finally stopped pacing. "I'm going to die eventually and then there'd be no point in giving up Heaven to be with me."

The door opened and Ingrid stepped inside. "Metatron has asked that you release Castiel so he can be returned to the Winchesters."

Felicity nodded once and used the knife from the table to cut him free. He took off his trench coat and handed it to her. "Please, take it."

"Why? Won't you need it?"

"Do not let any but Gadreel know about this." Castiel warned, his expression serious. Felicity accepted the coat and tugged it on.

"I won't tell." She promised and two angels came in to take Castiel back. She practically ran back to her room and closed the door, dropping the trench coat to the floor on her way to the closet. There was a full length mirror inside the walk in closet and she turned to see the mark. The length of her arms were covered in angel wings and it continued to her back so she tugged off her tank top to get a better look. Her back was a continuation of wings and when she put her arms at her sides, it looked like the 'wings' were tucked in. Even in her dreams she couldn't have imagined a more intricate tattoo but they did look familiar. Then it struck her. They were Gadreel's wings.

A knock at the door made her jump and she called out, "Just a second!" as she fumbled to get her tank top on. The door opened a literal second later and she sighed as she got her shirt into place then stepped into view of her guest, keeping her back from them until she knew who it was. "Gadreel, I was wondering where you went."

"I had some business to attend to." Gadreel said, furrowing his brows in confusion. "Why are you in the closet?"

"Oh, you know." Felicity stammered. "Girl stuff."

He picked up Castiel's coat from the floor and held it out to her. "Why is this here?"

"Castiel gave it to me." She said nonchalantly.

"For what purpose?" He stepped closer to her and she took the coat from him, absentmindedly turning her back so she could hang it up. Gadreel's fingertips on her shoulders made her pause and realize he had seen her mark.

"That purpose." Felicity leaned into his touch. "He said it was dangerous for anybody but you to know."

He gently pulled her shirt over her head and stared at the intricate design, his wings, that covered her. Gadreel leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her shoulder where her mark began and let his tongue slip out to taste her. She shuddered as he covered her mark in kisses, bracing herself against the closet door frame when he pressed his chest to her back and brushed her hair away so he could kiss her neck.

"Somebody could walk in." She murmured. Gadreel pulled her into the closet and closed the door behind them. One wall was unused and he had her against it a second after the door closed.

"I'm going to," Gadreel was interrupted by a kiss so he spoke against her lips. "Send you home."

"What?" Felicity stopped kissing him and stared at him in shock. "Why?"

"Because I'm concerned about the state of Metatron's mind." Gadreel admitted. "I don't know if he would harm you but I'd rather you be safe."

Gadreel took the moment of silence to kiss her once more and she responded to his touch. At one point, he carried her to the bed and when they finished, she was wrapped in his arms. He was whispering in a language she didn't understand but the tone was easy enough to comprehend. They were promises, declarations of love.

-0-

It hadn't been hard to find Castiel. During the time he possessed Sam, Gadreel had found he trusted Castiel and that knowledge assured him he would take care of Felicity.

"Gadreel." Castiel was surprised to see him. "What is it you want?"

"I know you know about our claim." Gadreel squeezed Felicity's hand gently. "I only ask that you protect her until I am able to come for her."

"What about Metatron?" Castiel asked.

Gadreel sighed. "I gave him my word to serve him. I serve Heaven. There is no need to involve her."

"I will do my best." Castiel promised.

Gadreel nodded and gave her a final kiss before he left. His voice was soft when he spoke. "I will come for you. I swear it."

"Just keep yourself safe." Felicity pressed the dove he had given her into his hand.

"This was a gift." Gadreel said as he tried to give it back.

"Keep it." She smiled up at him and her eyes burned with unshed tears. "You can give it back when you come back."

Gadreel sighed but put the dove in his pocket before leaving her with Castiel. She watched him leave then went inside with Castiel and let the tears fall.

"What is wrong?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know if he's going to come back." She said softly and Castiel was silent as she cried.

**A/N: I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter so much and thank you all for the reviews. :) Thanks to all who read/follow/favorite/review this story and please feel free to leave a review on your way out. :) **


	12. Chapter 12

Castiel was a good leader. He didn't think so but the way he calmed the angels and the way they trusted him proved he was a good leader. He also kept Felicity in his sight at all times and made sure that her mark was covered. While he thought it was good that Gadreel and Felicity had claimed each other, not all the other angels would feel the same way. They could possibly assume she was a traitor and was reporting everything to Metatron. Of course she wasn't, but he wanted to prevent any possible danger to her. Gadreel may have poor judgment but there was a reason he was made to protect the Garden. He was the most formidable angel, with the exception of the arch angels, in Heaven.

Castiel glanced at Felicity, who sat quietly in the corner that had been designated her space. She had been spending most of her time worrying about Gadreel until she started doodling on a scrap of paper. After that, Castiel made sure she had a sketch pad and pencils to help keep her mind off any danger Gadreel could be in. It didn't really help though because she mostly drew angels, more specifically, Gadreel. Castiel had found a drawing of him and had to admit that he was flattered.

"Are you hungry?" Castiel asked Felicity. His time as a human had reminded him how fragile these beings were so he made a point to make sure she was well taken care of. However, she wouldn't eat.

"No, thank you." Felicity offered a polite smile before going back to chewing on the end of her pencil as she stared off into space.

"Felicity," Castiel sighed. "You've not eaten in several days. This doesn't help Gadreel."

"I know." She tossed the pencil on the desk. "I just wish I knew if he was all right."

"He brought you to me so I could keep you safe." Castiel reminded her. "You should eat so that when he comes for you, you're not so weak you can't stand."

Felicity smiled at him and he took this as her understanding his reasoning. He sent an angel out for burritos, something he had enjoyed when he was human.

"You're good at this." She told him as he gave instructions to several angels. Hannah placed the bag full of burritos on the desk then left Castiel with Felicity. "You're a good leader."

"I'm no leader." Castiel replied. "I just want to get my people home."

"Commander." Hannah interrupted, stepping back into the office. "We have one of Metatron's angels here, if you'd like to question him."

"Thank you, Hannah." Castiel nodded once at her and she once more disappeared down stairs.

"You're not going to hurt him, are you?" Felicity asked, swallowing the bite in her mouth.

"No. And I hope it doesn't come to that." Castiel said. "When you've finished, I'll take you with me."

"The others aren't going to kill me while you're gone." She joked.

"True but your skill set can be helpful." Castiel replied. "I would appreciate your assistance."

"Okay." She nodded and ate quickly then followed Castiel to the interrogation room.

-0-

The interrogation was less than useful. The angel, Ezra, refused to say anything and Castiel didn't want to use force. That's when he called Sam and Dean.

"They're going to kill me." Felicity said as soon as Castiel got off the phone. "I let Gadreel go and locked Dean in an old factory."

"They won't harm you, I promise." Castiel replied. "I need their expertise."

"I'd rather not be here when they get here." She asked. "Please?"

"I promised Gadreel I wouldn't let you get hurt." Castiel didn't want to break his promise.

"I just want to go for a walk." Felicity was almost begging him. "Those two are terrifying and I'm afraid of them."

Castiel sighed and nodded. "Take Hannah with you."

Felicity and Hannah disappeared through the doors a few minutes later, barely missing the Winchesters as they arrived. Hannah was nice enough but fairly silent and clearly not pleased to be playing babysitter at the moment. There was a library not far from where they were and Felicity said, "If you want to go, I'll be fine."

"The Commander told me to stay with you." Hannah's answer was quick.

The library smelled like books and while she may have been an artist, this was still one of her favorite smells. Hannah stayed close while Felicity browsed the shelves but it was so dull that the angel allowed her attention to stray. In the time it took to blink, Felicity was gone.

**A/N: A giant thanks to all who read/follow/favorite/review. I meant to have this chapter up on Saturday but things happened. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please feel free to leave a review on your way out. :)**

**Dean's Dirty Little Secret: Gah! I love your freaking username (even though I'm not a Dean girl.) I'm glad you like the angel claim and mark. :)**

**Belanna: I hope this chapter is as satisfying to you as the rest of the story. I would have loved to see more Gadreel and I was shocked (though I shouldn't have been) when he died. **

**Danielle: Why, thank you dearie. **


	13. Chapter 13

"You weren't supposed to let her out of your sight!" Castiel ran a hand through his hair as he paced his office. Gadreel would kill him if he didn't find her and Castiel could only hope that it would be quick.

"Commander, I know she was an assest but isn't there more important things to worry about right now?" Hannah asked. "She was just a human, after all."

Castiel sighed. "No, she's not just a human. She's been claimed."

Hannah was appropriately surprised. "By who?"

"Right now, we need to find her." Castiel avoided her question. "Send out a squadron and keep me updated. I'll ask Sam and Dean for their help as well."

"Yes, Commander." Hannah went to form a search party as Castiel briefed Sam and Dean.

"Why the hell should we help her?" Dean asked angrily. "She took off with Gadreel and locked me in some dingy factory. Far as I can tell, good riddance."

"Dean." Sam gave his brother a pointed look, his arms crossed over his chest. "If she was taken, she could be in trouble."

"Who cares?" Dean groaned.

"I care." Castiel was very close to true anger and didn't have the time to stroke Dean's ego. He took a deep breath to steady himself before speaking. "Find her. Please."

"She got her cell on her?" Sam asked, moving to his laptop.

"She should." Hannah spoke up and Sam pressed a few keys on his computer.

"According to this, she's in Pray, Montana." Sam looked up. "Does that mean anything?"

"Means we need to go get her." Dean grumbled. When the room turned to collectively stared at him he said, "What? Cas says we need her so we go get her."

-0-

The address they were looking for was an apartment complex but luckily there were only a few apartments to search. The first two had families in them and they weren't helpful because Felicity wasn't there. The third was empty and a search proved it empty. Dean was ready to give up on the fourth darkened apartment when Sam heard something knock against the door in the bathroom. They hadn't checked it yet, only making it through the first two bedrooms, kitchen, living room, and main bathroom. Flicking on the light, Sam heard a feminine voice ask, "Who's there?"

"Dean!" Sam shouted for his brother, putting his gun away and checking Felicity. She was curled up in the fetal position on the floor, shivering and whimpering. It was obvious she had been crying. They had driven as fast as they could but it still took a couple of days to get to these apartments. "Hey. You're gonna be okay."

Sam tried to pick her up, slipping one arm around her knees and the other around her shoulders but she shrieked in pain and started sobbing over again. He almost dropped her but managed to set her down so he could look at her shoulders.

"What are you doing to her, Sammy?" Dean asked as Sam peeled away the sweater that was soaked in blood.

"Oh my God." Sam muttered as Felicity's body heaved while she sobbed. "We need to get her to Cas. Now."

Sam put his hand under her chin and lifted her face so he could make eye contact, make his next words more assuring. But when he looked into her eyes, they were unseeing. Before he started to panic, Sam waved a hand in front of her eyes but they didn't follow the movement. She was blind.

-0-

It was difficult to get Felicity inside to Castiel's camp because she was too weak to walk but she wouldn't let anybody touch her. Eventually they got her inside and an angel named Flagstaff examined her wounds. Castiel observed and even he was appalled at the damage to her back and arms. Whoever had taken her had burned and slashed her mark almost beyond recognition. Understandably, she hadn't stopped crying.

"Felicity, can you tell me who did this to you?" Castiel stood in front of her but she kept her head bowed, as if she was staring at the ground.

She shook her head, wincing at the pain as Flagstaff disinfected her back. They tried to heal her but for some reason, they couldn't. "I don't know. It was dark and I-I didn't recognize the voice. He...he took away-"

Castiel waited for her to finish but had to prompt her to continue. "What did he take away?"

"Everything." Felicity choked out. "He took away my empathic abilities, m—my sight. Anything he said makes me special. Then he—ruined my..."

She dissolved into tears again at the thought of her mark being ruined. Reaching for Castiel, he took her hand and she finally raised her head as if she could see him. "Please don't let him see me like this. Please."

"He will want to know." Castiel said gently.

"He's not going to want me like this." Felicity's chin quivered but she took a deep breath to steady herself. "I don't want to se-" She stopped herself before she said 'see him'. "I don't want him here."

Castiel nodded, more out of instinct than anything else. Realizing his mistake he said, "Of course. Whatever you want."

Regardless of Felicity's wishes, Gadreel needed to be notified so Castiel sent word to him and sent Felicity to a nearby motel with Sam and Dean. She needed rest and a place more suited to her needs than his office.

-0-

Castiel's message was vague but Gadreel met him at a neutral spot, some abandonded parking lot by a park. Castiel was waiting for him. "Thank you for meeting me."

"Your message said it was urgent. Is Felicity all right?" Gadreel asked.

The way Castiel sighed made Gadreel uneasy. "She is alive but all right is a relative term-"

"What happened to her?" Gadreel growled, fire in his eyes.

"She was taken from me." Castiel accepted the blame for this. He never should have allowed her out of his sight. "When we found her, she was hurt."

"How badly?"

"She has requested that you not be allowed to visit her." Castiel avoided the question. "Sam and Dean are caring for her."

"How badly was she hurt?" Gadreel stalked closer to Castiel, ready to cut the answer out of him.

"She asked that you not know right now." Castiel replied.

"Why?" Gadreel practically shouted.

-0-

Dean had softened toward Felicity during the last week they had been 'babysitting' her. Sam handled most of her outbursts, as he didn't really handle chick flick moments that well. But right now Sam was gone and Felicity was sitting on the bed, listening to the TV. Her back and arms had gotten infected and they needed to be cleaned every day and an ointment had to be applied. Sam was working a lead right now, leaving Dean to do it today. "You ready for your...stuff?"

"Yes."

He helped her sit on a chair then got a bowl of soap and water and her ointment. Felicity's embarrassment was long gone as she pulled off her shirt and held it over her breasts, bare since she couldn't wear a bra. Dean tried to be gentle but since it was infected, it was extremely sensitive and she whimpered more than once. "Sorry."

"It's all right." Felicity said softly.

They didn't say much else while he worked then slathered the ointment on her. He helped her put on one of his shirts so the ointment didn't stick to her shirt and wipe it off. Dean was washing his hands when the door opened. Drying his hands and exiting the bathroom he said, "Didn't expect you back this early, Sammy."

He stopped and tossed the towel in the bathroom when he saw Castiel. "What's up, Cas?"

"I just wanted to check on Felicity." Castiel said, gesturing for Dean to follow him outside.

"I'll be back in a minute," Dean said, following Cas and closing the door behind him. Gadreel was waiting outside. "What's he doing here?"

"It's a long story but suffice it to say that he needs to see her." Castiel explained. "But she doesn't want him to see her."

"Sounds like she's made her decision." Dean turned to go inside.

"Dean." Gadreel's tone made him pause. "We do not like each other and I don't care about that. But if you prevent me from seeing her, I will kill you."

"That'd be pretty ambitious of you." Dean stood toe to toe with Gadreel. "I'm not afraid of you, pal and if she says she doesn't want you around, then you're not coming around."

Dean slammed the door in Gadreel's face as he went inside.

**A/N: More details on her kidnapping will come soon, I promise. Thanks to all who have read/reviewed/followed/favoritied this story. I love all of you. Please feel free to leave a review on your way out. **

**SilverShadow: I'll give no spoilers one way or the other but I will say that Gadreel dying made me sad as well. :) **

**Danielle: I hope you like this chapter too! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

The angel claim was something that only a very few angels had seen, let alone experience. The bond required for a claim to take place was almost unheard of because the human needed to love both the angel and his vessel. Most people didn't care to look beneath the surface of the angels, seeing only power. It was from these unions that the nephilim were born. It went deeper than love, of course, seeping into the fiber of each of their beings and creating a connection that, until you had felt it was impossible to describe.

And this sniveling little bitch in front of him had managed to find it with Heaven's longest running joke. How could Gadreel have possibly earned the right when so many more worthy angels should have found their claims? He had been ordered to only take away her sight and her empathetic abilities, mostly to send a message. But when he saw her mark peeking from under the collar of his shirt, he couldn't resist.

"This may sting a little," He said, picking up his angel blade.

Felicity felt the tip of his blade dance against her shoulder blades and stammered, "No. Please don't."

"Hush," He cooed as he started to work. Her screams were like music to his ears and the smell of burning flesh did turn his stomach a little, but when he saw the remains of her mark, he decided it was worth it. He was going to get punished for that but it was definitely worth it. "Now, remember this message because it's very important."

She had blacked out from the pain and he slapped her hard, causing her to wake up.

"Are you listening?" He held her face in his hands and glared into her unseeing eyes. "Answer so I know you can hear me."

She nodded weakly. "Yes. I'm listening."

"Good." He smiled, despite the fact she couldn't see him. "Now, you're going to go back to the sad, pathetic army trying to get back into Heaven and tell them that no one can go if they aren't worthy. And if you breathe a word of who I am, who did this to you, then I will kill Gadreel. You can rest assured that it will not be merciful."

He took her to an apartment and turned her phone on so someone could find her. His Commander would be so very proud of him.

-0-

"That's all I remember." Felicity said, clearing her throat. Castiel had asked her for as many details as she could recall about her kidnapper. The threat against Gadreel was stuck in her head so she lied and said she didn't know who took her, said she never saw his face. The truth was she saw his face like it was burned on the back of her eyelids and when she slept, all she heard was his voice, dripping like oil over her ears. She still wouldn't allow Gadreel to see her.

"If you remember anything else, let us know." Castiel said kindly. He didn't want to send her away but he had a war to prevent if at all possible. Sam and Dean had been informed of why Gadreel wanted to see Felicity. Surprisingly enough, it was Sam who made it possible for him to see her.

"You can't say anything." Sam said, outside of the door of the motel room. "She's made it pretty clear that she doesn't want you to see her like this."

"Then why are you helping me?" Gadreel asked.

Sam let out a sharp breath. "Because if it was me, I'd want someone to help me."

He opened the door and allowed Gadreel to step through before closing the door behind them. Felicity was sitting on the bed, listening to some bad reality show on TV. "Is that you, Sam?"

"Yep." Sam cleared his throat. "You have your last bit of antibiotics to take then the infection should be gone."

"Good." Felicity felt her way to the bed and used the nightstand to stand up. She reached for Sam so he could guide her to the chair and apply the last of the ointment. Gadreel stayed close to the door as he watched Sam guide Felicity and help her remove the overly large shirt that had to belong to one of the Winchesters. Sam's fingers were gentle as he covered the scarred skin of her back.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sam asked, glancing at Gadreel.

"You just did but sure." Felicity smiled. "Ask away."

"Why him? Why Gadreel?" Sam carefully put his shirt back on her and waited to see if she needed help with the buttons. After fumbling with them for a few minutes, she finally got it. "You're a pretty girl and you're talented. You could have any guy you wanted so why do you love Gadreel?"

"I used to go to the bar he worked at every Friday. I had a huge crush on him but was too shy to say anything." Sam chuckled softly as she continued. "Then one day it was like lightning. The kind of stuff they write about in romance novels and I knew I didn't have a choice."

"Choice?" Sam questioned. "What choice?"

"The choice to love him and the more time I spent with him, the harder I fell for him. We didn't talk half the time, you know? He'd watch me paint or draw and sometimes, I'd catch him staring at me." Felicity smiled as she turned and made her way back to the bed. "I saw him smile once. I was painting and told a joke. I happened to look at him at just the right moment, when he thought I couldn't see him. I'd give anything to see it again."

"Maybe you should tell him that." Sam suggested, looking at Gadreel and noting the look on his face. "I bet he'd want to be here."

"I can't let him see me like this." Felicity shook her head as she sat down, clutching a pillow to her chest. "The man who took me—he took away the mark that Gadreel had given me. Castiel explained it to me and the feeling when I got it was amazing. It took my breath away. Gadreel wouldn't want me like this—"

"Like what?" Sam asked. Gadreel had his arms crossed and his fists clenched, resisting the overwhelming desire to hold her and comfort her.

"Damaged. Broken." Felicity finished, a tear falling down her cheek. "There's nothing special about me anymore. I can't see so I can't be an artist and I'm not an empath anymore. Why would he want me?"

"I guess you'd have to ask him." Sam said, slapping his hands on his thighs as he got up. "I'm gonna go pick up some food but I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay." She smiled at him and Sam picked up his jacket, leaving Gadreel in the room with Felicity. The door clicked behind him and Gadreel waited before taking a tenative step toward the bed she was sitting on. The slight noise didn't go unnoticed by Felicity. "Who's there? Dean? Sam?"

"You are not broken." Gadreel's voice brought a look of panic to her face as he crossed the room and knelt in front of her, guiding her face so he could look at her.

"I didn't want you to see me like this." Felicity licked her lips nervously.

"You have a way of seeing to the core of a person." Gadreel wiped a stray tear away with his thumb. "A way of seeing who they truly are. There is nothing in this world or the next that could keep my heart from yours, little dove. No matter what has happened to either you or myself."

He kissed her palms, then the back of her hands and placed her fingertips on his face. They drifted over his features and she smiled when she felt his smile. "I love you, you know."

"I know." Gadreel kissed her fingertips before kissing her lips tenderly. "Let me see your back."

"You don't want to." She insisted but his fingers worked the buttons on her shirt quickly. He gently turned her around and tugged the shirt off, anger clouding his mind when he saw the destruction of her skin. Castiel had told him that angelic healing was ineffective but that didn't stop him from trying to heal her anyway. It was to no avail so he helped her put the shirt back on, allowing her to fasten the buttons.

"Who did this?" Gadreel stood, needing to move around to help dissipate the rage building in his chest.

"I don't know." Felicity toyed with the end of her hair, something she only did when she was lying. It had only happened two times before but Gadreel knew the gesture.

"Yes, you do." Gadreel snapped. "Who was it? Give me their name."

"I can't." She shrugged and toyed with her hair. "I don't know who it is."

"They need to pay for this!" Gadreel shouted. "Why won't you tell me?!"

"Because they will kill you if I do."

**A/N: Thanks to all who read/follow/favorite/review. The kidnapper's idenity will be revealed soon. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please feel free to leave a review on your way out. xo**


	15. Chapter 15

"I can't let them kill you." Felicity tried to explain to Gadreel, wanting for him to understand. He was stalking from end to end of the room, silently brooding. "Please say something."

"It is not your job to protect me." Gadreel replied.

"No, it's not." Felicity agreed, taking a few uncertain steps forward and feeling for him with her hands. She smiled when she felt his hands take hers. "But it's my privlege to protect you. I love you, Gadreel. Please try to understand that."

"I do." Gadreel closed his eyes when her hands slid up his arms to his shoulders and she pressed herself against him. She trailed soft kisses up his neck, nuzzling his ear and smiling when his hands tightened around her waist. If the quiet moan coming from him was any indication, he was enjoying this.

"Killing the angel who did this won't bring back my vision," She whispered gently, her fingers weaving into his hair. She kissed his lips carefully, still unsure if he would respond to her despite his current reaction to her touch. "Don't let revenge cloud your judgment."

Gadreel sighed but relented for now. "I must return to Metatron."

"Be safe, Gadreel. I need my favorite bartender/angel in his tip top condition."

"You do not have to worry about me."

"I can't help it. I'll worry about you until you come home."

Gadreel smiled at her and helped her sit down on the bed before leaving, closing the door behind him. Felicity coughed, covering her mouth with her hand and felt something warm and liquid on her palm. If the metallic taste coating her tongue was any indication, it was blood. She wiped her hands on her jeans quickly and tried to keep from panicking.

-0-

"If all these angels are duking it out, where's God?" Felicity asked Sam. "Isn't he supposed to be in charge?"

Sam poked at the salad in front of him, exchanging a look with Dean. "Apparently God checked out a few years ago. Before the apocalypse. He said he didn't think it was his problem."

"The apocalypse wasn't his problem?" She said, mostly for clarification. "But he made everything and the angels are like kids all jacked up on sugar. How are his children not his problem?"

Dean wiped burger grease off his mouth and tossed his napkin on the table. "Let me know when you figure that out."

They had gotten some information about Abbadon, a demon they were hunting, and were preparing to leave. Sam said, "A guy named Garth is going to come keep an eye on you. He's...kind of quirky."

"Quirky works." Felicity smiled in the direction of Sam's voice. "You guys will be careful, right?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "As careful as we can."

"That doesn't exactly instill confidence, Sam." She replied. A few minutes later, the door opened and closed behind the Winchesters.

-0-

Gadreel didn't know who had taken Felicity but he was going to find out. Her concern for his welfare was touching but he wasn't going to let this offense slide. He had managed to misguide Metatron's questions about Felicity's whereabouts for now but he couldn't look into her kidnapping without prompting further questions-ones that he may be less willing to answer. His gaze landed on Thaddeus, his tormentor in Heaven. Metatron had ordered him to bring Thaddeus here and not kill him, something that Gadreel was finding hard to do.

Thaddeus would have to wait, however. Castiel had requested a meeting with him and he wanted to make sure everything was all right. After Ezra had been captured and they received word that he had been killed, Gadreel was a little more hesitant about Castiel and his followers, despite the fact that Castiel had done what he could for Felicity.

The meeting place was obscure and out of sight of humans, a bare patch of grass surrounded by trees. Castiel was waiting while one of his followers led Gadreel to him.

"Thank you for coming." Castiel said. "Thank you for coming alone."

"Felicity trusts you." Gadreel replied simply. "Is she all right?"

"Yes. A hunter named Garth is caring for her at the moment." Castiel sighed before continuing. "I need your help. There is someone working for Metatron in my camp."

"Are you asking me to change loyalties?" Gadreel asked, unsure of what Castiel was truly asking of him.

"I'm asking you to reclaim your original loyalty to Heaven and the mission we were made to serve."

"I thought that was exactly what I was doing!" Gadreel snapped.

"You've been deceived. As bad as you've had it, it will be a thousand times worse under Metatron." Castiel paused for a moment. "He knows about your claim and if he feels your allegiance wavering, he will kill her."

Gadreel didn't have time to respond because two of Metatron's assassins revealed themselves, attacking Castiel and his follower. Gadreel's only thought was on Felicity's well being. If he was being followed, then Metatron could have sent assassins to kill Felicity. He inwardly cursed his broken wings as he sprinted for his car.

-0-

There was some time to kill before Garth arrived and Felicity was getting bored. Normally she'd have spent time sketching or browsing Pinterest for craft projects she'd never start but that kind of went out the window when her vision did. She was thinking on Dean's words as she started to cough, the action making her throat hurt. The metallic taste returned to her mouth and she managed to get to the bathroom to rinse her mouth.

"God wouldn't abandon us, would he?" She thought to herself. Her Grams had always told her that God was always there, leading the way and carrying those who couldn't continue on their own. It couldn't hurt to pray, could it?

Closing her eyes was more of a ceremonious act than anything, but she knelt next to the bed and cleared her throat before speaking. "Um...God? If I'm going to be honest, I'm not really sure what to say. The angels are gearing up for war and it's not good. We could really use your help, if you've got some to spare. They're scared and lost. I don't think they're used to free will. I...I have a bad feeling about Metatron, something just isn't right about him. So, please help them."

"I was debating on whether I should come or not." A man's voice said. From the sound of it, he was only a few feet away. The voice was painly familiar.

"Who's there?" She asked, pulling herself up on the bed.

"That's right." He said, coming closer. "You can't see me. Let's do something about that, shall we?"

She felt fingers pressed against her forehead and then she could see again. Standing in front of her was her father, just as she remembered him. Salt and pepper hair that was slicked back, laughing blue eyes and a kind smile. He was just as tall as she was and she stared in disbelief at him. "Daddy?"

"No, Mina." He chuckled. "I picked this form because it was easily identifiable to you. You called for me."

"Y—you're God?" Felicity stammered, still stunned over having her sight back. She coughed again, hacking up more blood. She spat it into a tissue and clutched the tissue tightly in her fist. "Do you...do you mind if I call you Keith? It was my dad's name."

"If it makes you more comfortable, then yes." He replied, tucking his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. "As I said, I was debating on coming."

"Why? The angels need your help."

"Yes, you mentioned that." Keith pulled a hand from his pocket and put it under her chin, pulling her face up so he could maintain eye contact. "Thaddeus really did a number on you, didn't he? The blindness was enough but putting your body into shutdown was really overkill."

"I'll be all right." Felicity said, tugging her chin free from his touch. "Metatron's out of control and I think he's killing other angels."

"I know, dear one." Keith said, not surprised when she stared at him in surprise. "They're children. They're going to fight."

"If you don't care then why did you come?" Felicity asked. She shouldn't be surprised at her disappointment but she couldn't help it. Her hope to save Gadreel and Castiel and his followers was crushed.

"I wanted to meet the human who claimed Gadreel." Keith motioned for her to turn and she did so. He examined her scarred skin and healed it, restoring her mark to perfection. "What to do about your multiorgan failure?"

"I don't care about me!" Felicity shouted in frustration. "Please, Gadreel is out there, fighting to find redemption for the Garden. Metatron is using him and the other angels! He wants to be God!"

"Yes." Keith hadn't bothered listening to a word she said. He was examining her bones and the almost indesciphrable words carved there. It was a spell, prohibiting anyone from healing her of the damage her body was causing itself. When Thaddeus had cast the spell, he didn't know there was one loophole. "There's no other choice. We'll have to do it."

"What are you talking about?" Felicity ran a hand through her hair. "Haven't you been listening to a word I've been saying?"

"Mina," Keith used her real name with a smile, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You're going to be an angel."

"What?" She stammered. She couldn't be hearing this right.

"If you want to help the angels, you can't be so breakable." Keith kissed her forehead and she felt her insides heal. When he pulled away to smile at her, she felt different, more powerful. "There. Now you're an angel. If you want to help them, then do so."

"How? I don't know how to-"

"Sweetheart," Keith interrupted. "You want to help and I've given you the tools to do what you want. Don't abuse it."

"What if I need your help again?" Felicity asked as he put his hand on the doorknob.

"Pray for me." Keith smiled. "You intrigue me, Mina."


	16. Chapter 16

"Excuse me," Felicity timidly approached the slightly overweight blonde man in the bowling shirt. "Are you Tyrus?"

"Depends on who you are." Tyrus grinned at her before picking up his bowling ball and taking a few quick steps then releasing it. He knocked over every pin and Felicity applauded his strike.

"I'm Felicity Reynolds. I'd like to talk to you, if you don't mind." She handed him a beer but he just stared at the bottle in her hand. "Do angels not drink?"

"You are an angel." Tyrus pointed out, taking the bottle from her.

"Um, only recently." Felicity admitted, sipping from her bottle. "Is it rude to jump right in to business? I don't usually do things like this."

"Do you bowl?" Tyrus asked her.

"Not in a long while."

"It's such a simple game." Tyrus was apparently impressed with it.

"Horseshoes is easier." Felicity countered. "Well, the rules are simple but the actual game requires a little skill."

"What is horseshoes?" Tyrus furrowed his eyebrows.

"There's two pegs a few yards away from each other and you throw horseshoes from one side to the other and try to get the shoes on the pegs."

"Interesting." Tyrus took a drink of his beer but didn't really enjoy the taste. "I'm assuming you're here on behalf of Castiel or Metatron. Trying to get us to join them."

"Actually, I'm here on your behalf." Felicity's answer surprised him. "I don't want a war. I don't want angels to die. But I have a bad feeling about Metatron. I'm not asking you to join a side. I just want to help you get home."

"What if we don't want to go?" Tyrus asked and it was her turn to be surprised. "What if we like it here?"

"Then I can help you where you need it." Felicity shrugged. "Some of Castiel's followers are having trouble with free will and I could help with that...maybe."

Tyrus watched her for another minute and took another drink of his beer. "You're Gadreel's girl, aren't you?"

"Word travels fast, huh?"

"Claims are rare and to be celebrated." Tyrus shrugged. "What I'm wondering is why you're working against Metatron when Gadreel supports him?"

"I don't control Gadreel. I can't make him do anything. But I think he knows or feels that something is off." Felicity said.

"How did you become an angel? From what I understood, you were human." Tyrus finished his beer. "Also recently made blind and your mark was ruined."

Felicity let out a deep breath. "God."

Tyrus choked on a breath. "You're kidding. He's gone."

"He healed me and made me an angel so I could help you guys."

"There's no way." Tyrus was shocked.

"Look." She slipped her sweater off her shoulders and turned around so Tyrus could see her mark. She turned back to face him a moment later. "I'm afraid that this path is going to take Gadreel away from me and that's selfish but I love him too much. I don't know how to lead an army, I don't know how to fight in any wars but I do know how to help. So, please let me help you because I'm going out of my mind worrying about whether or not Gadreel is going to come back."

She hadn't meant to go off on such a rant and Tyrus hadn't expected such honesty. She licked her lips nervously before speaking again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say all of that."

"It's all right." Tyrus chuckled. "Your motives are pure. Which isn't something I can say for army commanders. If you'd like to join us for a game, we'd enjoy your company."

-0-

The last thing that Metatron expected to see when he looked up from his typewriter was Felicity. He was surprised that she was an angel. When Thaddeus had acted on his orders and kidnapped her, he didn't expect to see her again. But he would play the concerned father figure to find out what happened. "My dear, we were so worried about you."

Felicity stiffly returned his hug and pulled away from him a moment later. "I wasn't aware that you cared."

"Of course I do." Metatron moved to sit behind his desk once more. "I think of you as my own daughter. If I had one, of course."

"Is that why you had Thaddeus blind me and destroy my mark?" Felicity asked, her question laced with a subtle venom.

"I had nothing to do with that." Metatron lied. "Gadreel was quite distressed over your disappearance. He'll be pleased that you've returned. Better than ever, it would seem."

"If you say so." Felicity replied coolly. "I'm going to see him now."

"I'm glad you're safe." Metatron excused her and she escaped his presence, letting out the breath she had been holding once she was out of his earshot. She didn't trust Metatron anymore, not after Thaddeus so she wasn't going to meet Gadreel anyplace that Metatron's angels were. She called Gadreel's cell phone, the one she gave him since she hadn't been able to talk to him the way angels could until now. She smiled when he answered with a simple, "Yes?"

"You busy?" Felicity gave him a spot to meet her and hung up.

-0-

Gadreel arrived at the park and stared at the scene in front of him. A blue blanket was spread out over the grass and a basket sat unopened, waiting for someone. He looked around for Felicity and his expression immediately softened when he saw her several yards away. In jean cut off shorts and a white racerback tank top, Felicity dressed for comfort and Gadreel enjoyed seeing so much of her. When Felicity caught sight of him, she smiled and ran to him, practically tackling him when she knew he was okay. She kissed him, quickly but intensely, and blushed when she pulled away. "I missed you."

"You're an angel." Gadreel said, stunned.

Her blush deepened and she tucked some hair behind her ear, gesturing to the picnic behind her. "Yeah. Um...I wanted to talk to you about that."

"How is this possible?" Gadreel remained standing as Felicity sat down. She patted the blanket next to her and he took the hint, sitting down. Felicity started digging through the basket, nervously placing the sandwiches and fresh fuit on the blanket and unwrapping them. Gadreel placed his hands on hers to still them. "Felicity."

"I can't tell you everything." Felicity sighed. "But in short, it was a friend. I guess."

"A friend?" Gadreel prompted.

Felicity smiled brightly at him, tugging her hands free of his and handing him a sandwich. "Here. Eat."

"What is this?" Gadreel examined the sandwich curiously.

"Peanut butter and jelly." She handed him a bottle of water as well. "You'll like it. I promise."

Gadreel gave her a look but took a careful bite of the sandwich, chewing slowly. Felicity grinned when his lips curled into a smile. They continued to eat, exchanging small talk and the warm sun until the sky darkened, rainclouds claiming the previously blue sky. Raindrops fell, causing the other park goers to run for cover. With her new angel status, Felicity could see the molecules in the rain water and when the droplets fell on her skin, it was energizing. She stood and raised her arms, giggling as the rain drenched her. Gadreel pulled his hood up to cover his head and watched her as she started to dance in the rain.

"Gadreel!" She called for him, laughing as she slipped in the mud. He was at her side a second later, a concerned look on his face.

"Are you all right?" His hands moved to check for any damage, forgetting that she was an angel. She was still laughing at her own clumsiness.

"I'm fine." She chuckled, moving to sit up. Her hand was covered in the sticky mud and she smeared some on his cheek before scurrying to her feet and running away. Gadreel chuckled and chased her, almost slipping as he stood. It wasn't hard to catch her because she wanted to be caught.

Later, when they had showered and changed into clean clothes, Felicity prompted a conversation that she hadn't wanted to have. "Thaddeus did it."

Gadreel stopped looking at the new pages in her sketch book and stiffened. "He hurt you?"

"Yes." Her gaze fell to the floor. "But it wasn't his idea. It was Metatron's."

"What?" Gadreel put the book aside and stood.

"Metatron ordered Thaddeus to do what he did."

"That's not possible." Gadreel replied, loyal to Metatron. "He wouldn't order for you to be hurt. He had me recruit you."

"He's not what he seems, Gadreel."

"You don't know him."

"I know him well enough." Felicity's voice was trembling. How could he not believe her? "He stole Castiel's grace. He had me kidnapped, for God's sakes!"

"You don't know him!" Gadreel repeated loudly and very angrily. "He wouldn't harm a member of a claimed pair."

"Well, he did." Felicity replied, her eyes filling with tears at his disbelief. She felt betrayed. "He's going to be a dictator if he ever gets command of Heaven. Some of the angels are my friends now, Gadreel and I'm not going to let them be killed because of a delusional dick bag!"

"What are you saying?" Gadreel narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm going to stop him." Felicity snapped, letting the tears fall. "Help me stop him."

The silence was deafening in the small motel room and she almost wanted the shouting to resume. Gadreel had his hand on the door knob before he paused his escape of the room.

"If you go against Metatron, you will be going against me." He said quietly, his back to her.

"Good bye, Gadreel."

The door clicking closed behind him was like a straight shot to her heart. She angrily brushed the tears off her cheeks and cleared her throat as her phone rang. "Hello?"

It was Sam and he heard the tears in her voice. "You okay, Felicity?"

"Yeah. I'm just peachy." She grumbled. "What's up?"

"We're on our way back to the bunker. We'll pick you up in a few hours."

"Not necessary." Felicity tugged on her jacket, pulling her hair loose from the collar as she spoke. "Thanks but I have a friend to meet."

"What's going on?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. I'm going bowling." She snapped her phone closed.

**A/N: I'm so glad all of you guys like the story so much! I meant to have this chapter up two days ago but life got in the way. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and please feel free to review on your way out. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

"_You are a moron." _Eli, Gadreel's vessel, told him.

"What?" Gadreel was surprised that his vessel felt this strongly to overpower his thoughts.

"_You never leave a fight with someone you love." _

"She has made her decision." Gadreel replied. "She has chosen to fight against Metatron."

"_She didn't choose to have you leave. Do you have any idea what's going through her mind?"_

"And you do?"

"_I have a better handle on women than you do. Let me talk to her." _

"I doubt she would wish to see me."

"_So, just to clarify, you would willingly run to a war but talking to the woman you love scares you?"_

Gadreel sighed. "If I allow you to speak to her, will you cease mocking me?"

_Eli chuckled. "I can't promise anything but I'll do my best." _

Gadreel allowed Eli to take over control of his own body and Eli took a moment to adjust to being in control. He dug in his pocket for his cell phone and dialed Felicity's number, not overly surprised when his call went to voicemail. He tried not to feel like a stalker when he used the GPS on her phone to find out where she was. Eli followed the GPS and found her in a bar connected to a bowling alley. She was sitting at the end of the bar, sipping a drink alone.

"Is this seat taken?" Eli smiled widely as Felicity turned to look at him.

"I'm angry with you, Gadreel." Felicity grumbled, chewing on the drink stirrer in her hand.

"Gadreel's in a time out." Eli sat next to her and extended a hand. "I'm Eli Rogers."

"You're his vessel?" Felicity shook his hand nervously.

"Yes. And you're the one who took a place at my bar every week." Eli ordered a beer from the bartender. "I have to say I prefer being on this side of the bar with you."

She blushed at his compliment, not missing the way he took in her appearance. "I never knew your name."

"Well, now you do." Eli gestured for the bartender to refill her drink. "So, you come here often?"

"Did Gadreel send you to talk to me? To try to talk me out of stopping Metatron?" Felicity ignored his question.

"Actually, I asked him to let me talk to you. I didn't want to miss out on spending time with you in the future." Eli took a drink of his beer. "Gadreel isn't the only one who cares about you."

"If he cares so much, why doesn't he believe me?" Felicity asked, tossing the chewed up drink stirrer on the bar.

"You have to admit that it's a lot to digest. His boss hurt the woman he loves." Eli shrugged. "Of course, if it was me, I'd have believed you. But I don't have his trust issues, either."

"So, Eli, do you enjoy being a-"

"Vessel?" Eli interrupted.

"I was actually going to say bartender." Felicity grinned at his embarrassed chuckle.

"That's what I get for being impatient." He cleared his throat. "Actually, the bar was something my dad had opened a few years before he died."

"I'm sorry." She hadn't meant to bring up unpleasant memories.

"It's okay. He died a while back and if it weren't for the bar, I doubt I would have met you."

"Do you always say the right thing?"

Eli chuckled again. "Only to you."

"I was supposed to meet some friends but they bailed on me. Would you—I mean, do you want to-" Felicity's cheeks burned as she tried to speak.

"Are you picking me up?" Eli teased her, causing her blush to deepen. He finished his drink and paid both of their tabs before taking her hand. "Let's go for a walk."

The night was chilly and when the wind blew, Felicity shivered out of reflex more than actually being cold. Eli slipped off the leather jacket and put it around her shoulders. "Tell me something about you."

"You've seen everything Gadreel's seen, heard everything he's heard. I'm sure you know everything there is to know."

"Tell me something that nobody else knows." Eli prompted, threading his fingers with hers. "Surprise me."

"Hmm, something that nobody else knows." Felicity thought for a moment. "Well, I think gummy bear pancakes are the best thing known to man."

"I'll take your pancakes and raise you to a chocolate cake waffle." Eli grinned when Felicity started to laugh. "What? You take cake batter and use a waffle iron. Add ice cream and it's the best thing in the world."

"You'll have to show me sometime."

"I plan on it." Eli tugged on her hand to make her stop. He released her hand and slipped one hand around her waist, putting the other on the back of her neck to pull her closer as he kissed her. Her hands were tense against his chest but, to his relief, she was returning the kiss. He didn't realize that she had wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing her fingers to weave themselves into his hair.

His kiss was different than Gadreel's. Gadreel had always allowed her to lead, unwilling to accidentally hurt her. Eli didn't have to worry about that and he took charge of the kiss, his tongue dancing with hers, groaning into her mouth. The sound made Felicity shiver again and she tugged on his hair. She pulled away from his lips so she could trail kisses down his neck, making him gasp when her teeth grazed his skin. "Felicity, we should stop."

"Why?" She breathed against his lips, moving to reclaim his lips.

"Because if we don't, I can't guarantee that I'll be a gentleman." Eli groaned again when her tongue met his. "I'm not him, you know."

That made her pause. "What?"

"I'm not Gadreel." Eli reminded her, leaving his arms around her.

"I know." Felicity kissed him gently, the heat from a moment ago hovering under the surface. "But he's not the only one that I care about."

"We haven't really talked. You know, ever." Eli smiled at her.

"You would rather talk now?" Felicity teased, moving so they were free from each other's grasp, leaving only their hands touching. "Why did Gadreel let you come up to the surface?"

"I asked him to let me so I could talk to you. Believe it or not, he's not the best at talking to his girlfriend about fights." Eli squeezed her hand gently. "I'm not going to argue either side. I just wanted you to be willing to talk when the time came."

"I appreciate the effort." Felicity sighed. "I can't let Metatron do this. Not after what he's done to the other angels."

"Just do me a favor and be willing to talk when he's ready." Eli requested. "That's all I ask."

"I'll do my best." She promised. Her phone buzzed and she read the text. "I have to go."

-0-

Thaddeus had gone to a dingy bar and left with a woman while Gadreel watched him walk away. He followed him to a motel and sat outside of the door. He ran several hundred ways to kill Thaddeus while he waited, even though the time was short. When the woman appeared an hour later, scurrying away as she tried to straighten her dress, Gadreel pushed the door open. Thaddeus was in the bathroom and spoke when he heard the door open. "Come back for seconds, doll?"

When he saw Gadreel standing in the main room, he smirked. "How unpleasnt to see you."

"Thaddeus." Gadreel's voice was deadly. "Is it true that you harmed her?"

"Who? Your girl?" Thaddeus waggled his eyebrows. "I was only supposed to blind her but cutting her mark off her...well, that was just good, clean fun."

Gadreel's vision went red as he beat the life out of Thaddeus. When he could finally think clearly, his knuckles were torn and bloddy and Thaddeus was barely awake. Gadreel held his body up by the collar of his shirt and growled, "Who ordered you to hurt her?"

Thaddeus coughed up blood and grimaced at the ache in his stomach. He grinned, blood staining his teeth, and said, "She tastes so good, though, don't you think? Like...vanilla and cinnamon. And those noises she makes when you kiss her neck are so cute. You know the spot I'm talking about, right? Right where you can see her pulse throbbing so you can see it quicken as she gets all hot and bothered."

Gadreel shoved his fist through Thaddeus' chest and ripped out his heart, crushing it in his hands. Just for good measure, he pushed his angel blade through his stomach, yanking up and effectively disembowling him. Gadreel cleaned his blade on the motel comforter. "You'll never touch her again."


	18. Chapter 18

Gadreel had called Felicity several times in the next few days, even going so far as to try to contact her via angel radio but she didn't respond. Staying loyal to Metatron was becoming harder to justify and Gadreel found reasons to avoid him, except when it was absolutely necessary. With Felicity off the grid, he was concerned for her welfare, especially when she left Eli without much of an explanation. When he got a text from Felicity, telling him to meet her at some place called 'Distortion' he was confused but went to meet her. It was a loud dance club with pounding music that he could hear down the block. Felicity was waiting for him outside.

"There you are!" She squealed, gesturing to him so the bouncer would let him in. She hugged him with a smile. "Come inside."

"What are you doing here?" Gadreel asked, as she dragged him through the crowd. He realized that a good portion of them were angels that belonged to Tyrus' faction.

"Having some fun." Felicity was pulling him to a private room where the music wasn't quite as loud. "I have a plan to stop Metatron and I just wanted you to help keep some of the other angels safe."

"You brought me here to ask for help?" Gadreel clarified.

"Yeah." Felicity searched his gaze. "Why did you think I called you?"

Gadreel shrugged. "I assumed it was to talk."

"We are talking." Felicity pointed out. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "I don't know what you want me to say, Gadreel. You basically called me a liar when I told you who mutilated me. Even Sam and Dean believed me when I told them what happened."

"The men who were trying to kill me?" Gadreel asked her, starting to get irritated. "You have been working against me since the beginning."

"I worked for Metatron and his intentsions seemed right but he's a liar, Gadreel. He's a dictator and a bully who used you to kill dozens of your brothers and sisters. It doesn't even seem like it's fazed you." Felicity snapped. "What happens when Metatron orders you to kill me? Would you do it?"

"No." Gadreel said quickly. "Of course not."

"I wish I could believe you." Felicity said softly. "But I'm not going to go with you, Gadreel. Not when these angels want a life and need help figuring out how to have one. Not when Metatron is doing what he's doing."

"What is he doing, exactly?" Gadreel said gruffly.

"He's treating your lives like a play! Like you're characters that he can manipulate and kill off at any time!" Felicity tried her best to keep from shouting. "Even I would follow Castiel if given the choice."

"And fight against me? Against our relationship?"

"You're the one who's choosing to serve Metatron. You're the one who's choosing him over us, not me." She ignored the burning in her eyes as they started to well up. "I don't have anybody else, Gadreel. Please don't let me lose you too."

Gadreel was silent as she closed the space between them and took his hands in hers. She held his gaze and said, "It was God who made me an angel. He did it so I could help and he came because I'm with you."

"What?" Gadreel murmured.

"He also told me that the reason you were imprisoned for so long was because you couldn't forgive yourself for the Garden. When you forgave yourself, you would've been released. Nobody is as hard on yourself as you are." Felicity leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek. "I'm going to check on my friends. I'd like you to come but if not, I understand."

Gadreel kept his grip on her hand, pulling her back to him before he said, "Metatron and I have a meeting with Tyrus. I want you to come with us."

"I won't work for Metatron."

"I want to know that you are safe." Gadreel replied. "Thaddeus is dead."

"What?" Felicity asked. "You believe me?"

"I had to make sure it was true first. Trauma can sway a human's view of an incident." Gadreel put a hand on her hips and squeezed it gently. "I have orders to follow but never doubt that you are always my priority."

"I'm helping Tyrus. I doubt he'll want to follow Metatron." Her eyes fluttered closed as Gadreel nuzzled her neck. He was getting pretty good at using affection to manipulate her.

"Allow me to protect what is mine." Gadreel murmured against her skin, aware that her breathing sped up as he kissed the hollow of her throat. "That's all I ask."

"This isn't fair." Felicity moaned when his teeth grazed her ear. "You're using sex to get what you want."

Gadreel smiled and grabbed a fistful of her hair to tug her head back gently, continuing to tease her. She groaned and clutched his jacket, reveling at the touch that she missed so much. When his tongue traced the contours of her lower lips, she opened for him and moved her lips against his.

She swore under her breath when her phone started to ring and pulled away from Gadreel.

"Don't answer it." Gadreel murmured.

"I have to." Felicity really didn't want to but it was Dean. He had already called twice tonight. "Dean needs me."

Gadreel murmured in Enochian, a language she could understand now that she was an angel. Flipping her phone open, she answered it. "What's up, Dean?"

"We need you." It was Sam. He said simply, offering no other explanation before hanging up.

"I have to go." Felicity put her phone away, averting her eyes from his lustful gaze. If she looked in his eyes, she'd never leave.

"Always running from me." Gadreel teased.

Felicity giggled. "I love you."

-0-

"What's going on?" Felicity asked as soon as she walked through the door to the bunker.

"There's something going on with Dean. He's not himself." Sam told her. He looked around to make sure they were alone. He handed her something wrapped in orange fabric. "I need you to hide this."

"What is it?" Felicity took it cautiously.

"The First Blade. Keep it away from Dean." The look in Sam's eyes was startling.

He needed her to do this so she nodded and gave Sam a hug, holding him tight for a moment. He returned the hug, taking a steadying breath when he let her go.

"We'll fix him, Sam." She promised.


	19. Chapter 19

The demon shoved his way down his new host's throat and looked at the world through the new eyes. He flexed his fingers and cracked the bones in his neck as he pushed the man's mind to the back of his brain. The angel that had already possessed this body would be more difficult to block but it was doable thanks to the hex bag that he had been given. The hex bag would also keep the angels from seeing he was demon and from being exorcised. He dug the phone out of his leather jacket and dialed a number, only ringing once before she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey babe. It's Eli." The demon said his host's name. "Gadreel gave me some time to play. You busy?"

"Kind of." Felicity looked at Sam, who was looking through various volumes on the shelves. "We could actually use your help. Can you get to the bunker?"

"Sure." Eli smiled. His host had the location in his mind. "I'll be there soon."

-0-

Felicity hung up and looked back at Sam. "We're going to find a way to help him, Sam. I promise."

"I'm not finding anything about this Mark of Cain." Sam slammed a book closed in frustration.

"Maybe we could go talk to Cain." Felicity suggested. "He might be able to help."

"Dean said he made a deal with Cain to kill him when he called." Sam sighed loudly. "He wouldn't take it back."

Felicity paused her pacing behind Sam's chair and put her arms around his shoulders, hugging him gently. "Eli's coming. He can help."

"Eli?" Sam quirked an eyebrow and a moment he remembered that Eli was Gadreel's vessel. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"What could possibly happen?" Felicity released Sam and sat next to him, tugging a book over to her.

"Mornin' book worms." Dean chirped as he entered the bunker. He had just gotten back from a hunt and hadn't realized that the First Blade was gone yet. He tossed his duffel on the table and went to get a beer, taking a long drink when he brought one back for Sam and Felicity. "What are you working on?"

"Tracking spell for Metatron." Sam didn't look up from his book as he turned a page.

"I thought she was going with Gadreel and Metatron to their meeting." Dean took another drink of his beer and gestured to Felicity.

"I am. This is for when I'm not with them." Felicity smiled at him before going back to her book. "Which reminds me, Eli's coming and you can't kill him."

Dean gave her an offended look. "I wouldn't kill your low life angel boyfriend. I've risen above trying to kill him for now."

"For now?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah. Just until he screws us over again." Dean ruffled her hair before walking away.

-0-

Eli arrived at the bunker a day later and Felicity greeted him with a kiss, which he returned eagerly. Demon, angel, or human, he was still a man and she wasn't exactly Quasimodo.

"I'm glad you're here." Felicity took his hand and led him to the library. "We could use your help."

The demon swore when he saw the open books. He hated research. Outwardly he said, "What do you need?"

"Look for anything that has the words 'Mark of Cain'." Felicity instructed and moved to sit in her own chair. Eli let out a silent sigh but pretended to read and felt his eyes glaze over in boredom. "I'll be right back."

Eli nodded and smiled, watching her leave.

-0-

"That's not Eli." Felicity whispered to Dean. She had escaped to his room and found him staring into space, his thumb tracing the Mark on his arm. "It's not Gadreel, either." 

"How do you know?" Dean snapped his mind back to reality.

"It's just a feeling." Felicity said nervously. "I need your help to find out."

"How?" Dean stood and retrieved his a bottle of whiskey from the desk, taking a drink.

"I don't know. Start a fight in front of him? See if he tries to protect me?" Felicity suggested.

Dean had heard the footsteps in the hallway, slow and predatory. He closed the space between himself and Felicity, pulling her into his arms gently. "Just go with it."

The look in his eyes made her nod and he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her like he had done it a thousand times before. Felicity's eyes fluttered closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her lips with his. A throat clearing behind them made the pair break apart and Dean stood defensively in front of Felicity.

"I have to say that while I enjoy the show, there are some less than pleased spectators in the audience." The demon's eyes went black as he smirked. "That little show was almost enough to get them to the surface but I'm stronger."

"What do you want?" Felicity asked, unable to look into his black eyes. Dean had one hand behind his back and had the demon killing knife in his hand. In a flash of movements, the demon was pinned against the wall, Dean's hand around his throat and ready to strike with the knife.

"Dean! Stop!" Felicity, despite being an angel, had to put all of her strength forward when she tried to stop Dean from killing the demon and Eli's body with it. Groaning with effort she reminded him, "If you kill the demon, you'll kill the body too!"

Dean growled but settled for shoving her away from him and beating the demon senseless. When the demon woke up, he was chained in the bunker's dungeon and Sam, Dean, and Felicity were glaring at him.

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. Life got in the way. **

**Please feel free to leave a review and as always, thanks to those of you who do read/review/follow/favorite. **


	20. Chapter 20

Eli watched Felicity pace the floor, bottom lip between her teeth as she moved. Sam was watching her carefully to make sure that Eli wouldn't try to attack. That would be fairly impossible at the moment as he was handcuffed in a devil's trap and was battling both the human host and that idiot angel in his brain right now. Sam and Felicity were called out of the dungeon by Dean, meeting Crowley in the library.

"So, we have Dean, who is bursting at the seams to kill Gadreel and we have Gadreel and his human vessel currently possessed by an unknown demon." Crowley looked between Sam and Felicity, making sure he had everything correct. "You Winchesters always get into the best sort of trouble."

"You can help him, right?" Felicity asked nervously. She stammered over her words. "I can't smite the demon without killing Gadreel and Eli, and an exorcism hasn't worked, and I can't communicate with him..."

"Does it stop?" Crowley interrupted her, giving Dean a look.

"Sorry." Felicity mumbled. "But you can help him, right?"

Dean put a hand on her shoulder and she bit her lower lip again in an effort to not speak. Crowley narrowed his eyes at her before going to interrogate the new demon.

-0-

"Can't you hear what he's doing to him?" Felicity snapped at Dean. Eli's groans were echoing through the bunker while Crowley did God knows what to him. And she was sitting in the library, clutching the arm rests of the chair so tightly that she could hear wood splintering.

"Can you take it easy on the furniture?" Dean grumbled. She had already broken two chairs. "We can't take much more of your anxiety. Sam, don't we have a case?"

"No. I want to be here when Eli or Gadreel comes to." Felicity sat on her hands and tapped her toes. "I just want to know he's okay."

"Well, he's not." Crowley entered, wiping his hands and wearing a bloody smock. "That demon isn't budging."

"How do we get him out then?" Sam asked.

"You've got him in a bloody devil's trap so even if he wanted to leave, he couldn't." Crowley pulled off the smock and tossed it on the table. "Meanwhile, Metatron is making his move and you need to make yours."

-0-

"I didn't expect to hear from you again, Mina." Keith smiled amusedly at Felicity as he appeared in front of her.

"I need your help. There's a demon possessing Gadreel's vessel and we can't get him out." Felicity said quickly. "I can't smite the demon without killing both Eli and Gadreel and an exorcism won't work."

"Well, those are your choices, dear." Keith picked up a stray beer bottle and it changed into a glass of red wine. He sipped from it carefully. "I gave the humans free will for a purpose."

"He's an angel." Felicity reminded him. "Not a human."

"Eli is." Keith read the spines of the books on the shelves. "You were so you must make your choice."

"I can't kill him. I won't kill him." Felicity said stiffly. "I love him."

"Is your love so selfish that you'd allow him to suffer at the hands of a demon?" Keith put down the wine glass and hugged her. "I will bring Metatron to justice but only if you save Eli and Gadreel."

"But to save them-"

"You have to kill them."

Keith followed her to the dungeon and the demon sneered at Keith. "Look what the cat dragged in. What can I do for you?"

"You have one last chance to leave this vessel." Felicity tried to sound commanding but her voice broke. "Or I'll kill you."

"But that'll kill your precious Eli, won't it?" The demon turned his eyes black and laughed at her, taunting her.

"Are you leaving or not?"

"Not." He licked his lips wickedly. "It's cozy in here."

Felicity's hand was trembling as she placed it on his forehead, looking back at Keith.

"You must, Mina."

She bit her bottom lip between her teeth as she smote him, killing Eli, Gadreel, and the demon. Eli's body slumped lifelessly in the chair and Felicity sobbed when she saw his burnt out eyes. She undid the chains and turned to Keith to help her carry him to a bed but Keith was gone. It didn't take long to get Eli to the bedroom that she used in the bunker. Placing him on the mattress, Felicity straightened his coat and jacket before laying down next to him and putting her head on his chest. She waited to hear a heartbeat but one never came.

-0-

Castiel was surprised when Keith showed up with Metatron in handcuffs. "I believe he is due for justice, Castiel."

"F-Father?" Castiel stuttered, very aware of the throng of angels pressing in around them. Metatron huffed as he was shoved toward Castiel.

"His followers are being dealt with." Keith told him. "Do what you want with him."

Then Keith was gone and Metatron was surrounded by hundreds of angry angels. When Metatron was imprisoned, Castiel got his family home.

-0-

Dean heard the sobbing when he arrived at the bunker and followed the noise, finding Felicity with her body molded to Eli's. "What happened?"

"God showed up and said he'd stop Metatron if I smote the demon." Felicity's breath was ragged. "So now they're all dead."

Dean sighed and squeezed her shoulder. "Come on. You aren't doing him any good. Cas could use your help."

"I can't leave him." She muttered. Dean put an arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees, picking her up and carrying her out of the room. She put her arms around his neck and cried into his shirt. Instead of putting her down, Dean carried her to his room and sat on the bed, rubbing her back as she cried. They sat like that for hours. Dean lost count of how many exactly but he didn't move until she stopped crying. He didn't remember falling asleep but it wasn't a peaceful sleep. He tossed and turned, just on the brink of conciousness but unable to wake up. He was shaken awake and Felicity's face was the first thing he saw.

"Are you okay?" She asked, a concerned look on her face. "You were screaming."

"I'm fine." Dean grunted, pushing her away as he sat up. He absentmindedly rubbed his thumb over the mark before his stomach churned and he vomited the contents into the trash can.

"It's the Mark, isn't it?" Felicity's eyes were raw from crying but she wasn't blind.

Dean wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Yeah. It's turning me into something I don't want to be."

"I'm sure there's something we can do to help." Her voice was meek. "Maybe Crowley has a cure."

"I don't want anything from that smarmy bastard." Dean groaned. He took a drink from his flask to wash the taste of bile from his mouth.

**A/N: So, I am very sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I had some family stuff to deal with. I'm back though and sad to say that this story is almost over. But I appreciate everyone who has read/followed/favorited/reviewed this story. I love all of you!**


	21. Chapter 21

"We should tell Sam where we're going." Felicity tried to reason with Dean as he sped down the highway. "He's going to worry about you."

"Worry less about me and more about the Mark." Dean had confided in her what it was doing to him: twisting his insides and mind, begging for the First Blade to taste blood again until it made him sick. Right now, he was fidgeting restlessly, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel until Felicity took one of his hands and threaded her fingers with his. They had been on the road for several weeks, looking for a solution to the Mark. The pain of losing Gadreel was lessened when she was with Dean and she was grateful for that but she missed her angel. Castiel told her that there was no way to bring Gadreel back. If he brought Eli back, the memories and trauma of what he had been through would burn him from the inside out. But if she stayed away from Eli, stayed out of his life, he would be all right. It was the hardest thing she had ever done but she promised to stay away from him with teary eyes.

"Try to breathe." Felicity suggested. It seemed to help in the past. "Cas is looking for an answer and so is Crowley. We'll fix whatever's wrong."

Dean responded with a hacking cough and yanked his hand free to cover his mouth, revealing drops of blood on his palm. He wiped his hand on his jeans and clutched the steering wheel tightly. "The Mark is changing me into something I don't want to be. You gotta promise me something."

"What?" Felicity asked.

"You need to kill me if we don't fix this." Dean stared straight ahead. "I'm not going to be-"

"Be what?" She prompted as they pulled into a motel. They remained in the Impala for a minute, sitting in silence.

"You just gotta promise." Dean's response was simple.

"We'll fix it."

"Promise me."

"Okay. I promise." Felicity nodded while he exited the car, getting a room for them. He didn't sleep anymore and she didn't need to sleep but she insisted that he rest after hours of driving. Dean came back with a key and opened the door wordlessly, closing it just as silently behind him. "Are you going to eat?"

"Not hungry." Dean shrugged off her concern, giving her a very specific look.

"Dean, we can't." Felicity said, as soon as she saw the lust in his eyes. "Not again."

"You said that last time." Dean muttered, kissing her neck and pulling her against his chest. Her fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt. His lips moved up her neck to her jaw, trailing soft kisses across her lips, smirking when she responded to his kiss. She let out a breathy moan when his hand moved to cover her breast. Squeezing it gently and chuckling, he said, "You want me to stop?"

Felicity covered his mouth with hers in lieu of a response.

-0-

Felicity didn't mean for it to happen the first time. Dean had been drinking (apparently trying to set a record of some sort), and when he offered her the bottle, she didn't refuse it. And when he leaned across the table and kissed her, she didn't refuse that either. She was lonely and aching for human touch but she felt horrible as they lay in the aftermath. She felt like she had betrayed Gadreel but her brain harshly reminded her that he was dead and she would never see him again. That brought back the ache and pain and she reached for Dean once more. Dean was grateful for their arrangement too. It helped him hold onto the little bit of humanity left in him.

"Problem?" Dean asked Felicity as she exited the bathroom, fully dressed, with her phone to her ear.

"No." She hung up and sat on the bed, staring at her phone. Dean sat up, the sheet falling to his waist as she muttered, "I-I mean, I don't think so but probably not."

"What's going on, Fel?" Dean pulled on his jeans.

"We need to get back to the bunker." Felicity tossed him his shirt and he tugged it on.

"What? Why?"

"Sam's hurt so we have to go."

-0-

Felicity had felt her phone vibrate and escaped to the bathroom when Dean had closed his eyes. She knew he wasn't asleep but he barely looked in her direction when she got up.

"Hey, Sam. What's up?" Felicity asked, closing the bathroom door behind her.

"Cas has a way to save Dean." Sam said quickly. "You have to come right now."

"Well, how can we save him?" Felicity was alarmed by the pregnant pause. "Sam?"

Castiel took the phone from Sam and said, "If we take your Grace and put it in Dean, it will fix whatever is wrong with him. Burn out the infection, so to speak. It's rare, only the Grace of an empath can do it."

"Okay. Let's do it." Felicity paced the limited space in the bathroom.

"The thing is-" Sam had taken the phone back from Castiel. "You'll die. You will revert back to the condition you were in before you were made an angel. By now, the organ failure is pretty bad and you'll die."

"How soon?" Felicity cleared her throat.

"How soon what?"

"How soon would I die?"

"Days." Sam admitted reluctantly. "You don't have to do it. We can find a different way."

"No, we won't." Felicity said softly. "I'll get him back to the bunker but you can't tell him."

"What? He would want to know."

"If he knows, then he won't let me do it and you know I'm right. I'll get him back but this stays our secret."

Sam sighed. "Okay. Can you get him here soon?"

"We'll leave right now and be back in a couple hours." Felicity exited the bathroom and hung up. She lied to Dean, told him Sam was hurt because she knew that would get him to the bunker quickly. Or at least she thought it would.

"Cas can handle whatever happened to Sam." Dean had replied as he pulled on his shirt. Felicity was no good at lying and Dean knew it. "What's really going on, Fel?"

"We can save you but we have to go right now."

He didn't miss the scared look in her eyes. "Tell me the rest of it."

"Rest of it?" Felicity feigned ignorance.

"The rest of the deal. Everything has a price so what's this miracle cost?"

"My Grace." She replied. "The Grace of an empath can heal whatever is wrong with you. Cas said it was like burning out an infection."

"But you were dying before you were an angel, right? The coughing blood and organ failure." Dean reminded her. "Did your Grace heal you or is that still going on?"

"We should just go." Felicity countered.

"We're not done talking about this." Dean grabbed her arm as she tried to walk past him. "Fel, you're not gonna sacrifice yourself for me."

Her counter argument was to cover his mouth with hers and kiss him roughly, pushing him against the wall.

"Don't use sex to get out of this discussion." Dean said as he kissed her back, pulling her shirt over her head.

"You want me to stop?" She chuckled softly at Dean's groan when she sucked on his neck.

"We're not done talking about this." Dean growled.

**A/N: Don't judge poor Felicity too hard. She lost the love of her life and she's very lost right now. But please feel free to leave a review on your way out and thanks for all the support. I love you guys. **


	22. Chapter 22

When Dean emerged from the bathroom, hair still damp from his shower, he found Felicity sitting on the bed, chewing on her thumbnail. "Problem?"

"A hospital in Colorado called." Felicity cleared her throat. "Eli's been admitted and he put me down as his emergency contact."

"I thought Cas said he couldn't remember anything." Dean asked.

"He's not supposed to." She resumed chewing her fingernail nervously. "I shouldn't go, should I?"

"What's wrong with him?" Dean twisted off the cap to a bottle of whiskey, poured himself a glass and recapped the bottle before taking a sip.

"He was in a car accident. He was awake when he got there but now he needs surgery and he put me down as his emergency contact." Felicity started to hyperventilate as she babbled the explanation. Her eyes watered and she rubbed them frustratedly. "He needs me and I can't go to him."

"Why? Cause Cas said so?" Dean put the glass down and took Felicity by her shoulders. "I do most of the stuff he says I can't do and it turns out okay. Mostly."

"What if I see him and I fry his brain?" Felicity stared into Dean's eyes.

"What if you're the only way to save him?" Dean countered.

"We need to save you though. We need to fix you."

"Sam's been tryin' for years, Fel." There was teasing in his eyes that Felicity hadn't seen in months but the darkness stamped it down, killed the last twinkle of humanity she could see. He was trying for her. Right now, he was trying to make her feel better.

"We need to get to the bunker and you won't go unless I drag you there." Felicity tried to change the subject.

"I'll make a deal with you: I'll go to the bunker and you go check on Eli. When he's okay, come back." Dean compromised. "We can find a different way to deal with the Mark. Nobody is dying because of me."

"You promise you'll go?" She watched him for any telltale signs of him lying to her.

"Promise."

-0-

"Excuse me." Felicity approached a nurse typing away on her computer, who looked up expectantly at her. "I'm looking for Eli Rogers. He's a patient here."

"Just a moment." The nurse pressed a few keys and said, "He's in room 217."

"Thanks."

The walk to room 217 was the longest and shortest of her life. Eli was sleeping when Felicity paused in the doorway of his room, an oxygen tube in his nose. A closer inspection showed bruises covering most of his face and she gently traced them with her finger tips. Looking at her former lover she regret her entire involvement in the angel war. Falling in love with Gadreel and Eli made them both a mark and diverted Gadreel from his path. Perhaps if she hadn't met him, he would still be alive and Eli wouldn't be hurt. Eli grumbled in his sleep and started to move, causing Felicity to lift her fingers away from his face and take several steps back from the bed. Blinking to clear the sleep from his eyes, he saw her.

"I know you." Eli said, hoarsely. "You're her, aren't you?"

"My name is-"

"Felicity. I remember everything until some black smoke showed up." Eli finished for her, trying to sit up with a groan. Felicity hurried to help him, positioning a pillow behind his neck once he was comfortable. Eli tugged on her hand weakly and she sat on the bed next to him. "Is he really gone?"

"I'm afraid so." Felicity said softly.

"How?"

"A demon possessed you. I had to kill the demon and to do so, I had to kill him. I'm sorry." She watched the IV drip, looking everywhere except his eyes. "You shouldn't have put me down as your contact. It's not good for you. You shouldn't even remember any of this."

"Being an angel's vessel and meeting your soulmate aren't exactly things you forget." Eli offered a smile, which was quickly replaced by pain. "Where have you been?"

"They said you needed surgery. What's wrong?" Felicity asked instead of answering.

"A brain bleed, I think."

"I can fix that." She placed two fingers against his forehead and healed his injuries. He was perfect once again. "I have to go."

"No, I just found you again." Eli's grip on her hand was stronger now that he was healed. "You wouldn't answer any of my calls and I couldn't find you."

"Then why did you put me down as your contact?" Felicity asked, befuddled.

"I don't know." Eli sighed. "Just stay here or let me go with you. I don't want to lose you again."

"Your brain will fry if I stay, don't you understand?" She snapped, tears falling at his words. "If I stay any longer, you will die again and I can't have that. I love you too much for that. I love Gadreel too much to dishonor his memory by purposefully killing his vessel and I love you too much to kill you so stop asking me to."

Eli had gotten out of bed during her speech and put a hand on the back of her neck, yanking her close and kissing her. She tried to protest but once she tasted him, her resolve weakened and her lips moved with his. She and Dean had been having sex on a regular basis but it was like trying to live on chicken broth when all you wanted was a steak; you'd live but it wasn't what you wanted.

"Eli, you should get back in bed."

"Only if you go with me." He murmured against her lips, sliding his hands down her back and squeezing her backside.

"Excuse me, Mr. Rogers." A female voice said, awkwardly. The pair separated but Eli kept an arm around Felicity's waist. "I need to check your vitals...didn't you have some bruises?"

"Could we have a minute?" Felicity asked the nurse, who disappeared with furiously blushing cheeks. "We can't do this."

"Not here." Eli replied. "Too many interruptions."

They took advantage of their few minutes of privacy to let Eli change then they escaped the hospital. His newly healed wounds and now having now need for surgery would raise too many questions.

"Now that you're okay, I have to go." She tried to leave Eli outside of his apartment.

"I haven't seen you in almost two months." Eli countered. "I didn't know if you were dead or if you didn't want to see me with out him."

"I've been sleeping with Dean." Felicity blurted out, causing him to look at her in surprise.

"Are you in love with him?"

"What? No." She sighed and tugged on a piece of her hair. "I was lonely and he was lonely and I just needed some human contact..."

Eli smiled at her, something she had missed desperately. "Come up for dinner. I think we owe each other an acutal date, don't you?"

She knew that she had to get back, she had to help Dean but she wanted to have her last meal with Eli. He was her family and she wanted the chance to say goodbye.

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who reads/follows/favorites/reviews this story. I love each and every one of you. Sorry this update took so long. I'm in a slump but reviews help so please feel free to leave one on your way out. :) **


End file.
